Old Enemy, New Friends
by ninewood
Summary: With help of some new friends, Adam and Rose rescue the Doctor from an old enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Old Enemy, New Friends

Author's Note: I would like to thank cheri1 for allowing my characters to join her Doctor's family. This story takes place some time during Life With The Family. Please review!

----------------------------------------

Chapter One

Tara walked inside the kitchen while she listened to her ipod and she wiggled her hips. Her dad, the Doctor, had downloaded some songs for her and she enjoyed listening to the Proclaimers and the Wombats. Humming, she headed for the kitchen when she walked inside and twirled in a circle. Heading for the refrigerator, she opened the door and looked inside, trying to figure out what to eat.

"Now, what do I want?! Hmmmmm. Ah! Pizza!" said Tara as she got out what she needed and walked to the counter.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened in here?!" asked Alan, walking into the kitchen and saw the mess on the floor, on the counter and on the ceiling. Tara stood near the counter, covered in flour and tomato sauce, and he was bursting from trying not to laugh.

"I, uh, I was trying to make a snack," said Tara, looking down.

"Want me to make you a snack?"

"Yeah!"

"Poof, you're a snack!" said Alan as his eyes went wide and his wiggled his fingers at her.

"You are such a kid!" said Tara, giving his shoulder a light smack.

"Yep, but at least I didn't destroy the kitchen."

Tara growled when she playfully tossed some flour at him and he looked at his jersey. Arching an eyebrow, he tossed some at her and she placed her hands up. Flour flew through the air as they laughed when they heard someone cough and saw the Doctor standing in the doorway.

"What, in Rassilon's name, is going in here?!" asked the Doctor.

"Hey, don't blame me, Brother, it was like this when I came in!" said Alan, holding his hands up.

"Then why are you covered in flour?"

"She started it!" shouted Alan, pointing at Tara.

"Really?!" said the Doctor when Tara looked at him with sad puppy eyes and her lower lip stuck out.

"Uh-oh, Brother, run! She's giving you…the look!" said Alan, backing toward the door. Faking fear, he ran out of the room, screaming, and the Doctor laughed. Shaking his head, the Doctor walked to Tara and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll go get the broom," sighed Tara, leaving the room and the Doctor rolled his eyes with a big grin on his face.

---------------------------------------------

The car pulled up to the curb while the door opened and Adam got out of the car, pushing the sunglasses up with one finger. Adam's wife, Rose, walked up behind him, holding onto their four year old son's hand and Adam held his hand out. Walking up the pavement, they headed for the stairs and their son, Jamie, looked up at the flag on the flagpole. They walked up the stairs when Adam opened the door and they walked inside. Walking down the hallway, Adam took the sunglasses off and placed them in his pocket.

"Daddy, look, it's David!" said Jamie, pointing at a poster of David Tennant from his former show encouraging children to read posted on the wall and Adam smiled. They had met David a few years ago while he was performing in Hamlet and Adam, who went to get David's autograph, nearly got trampled when David's fans thought he was him. David was stunned when they met and Adam asked him to be Jamie's godfather. They had just come from watching him filming an episode of his new show and Jamie was one of the children in the crowd scene. Adam's Rose knew that their daughter was going to be upset that she wasn't there and told Jamie not to tell her.

"Can't believe they still use that," said Adam while they walked down the hallway and Adam's Rose linked her arms around his arm. They walked into the gym as they looked at the small booths and displays and a large banner announcing the school's science fair was taped to the back wall.

"Where's River?" asked Jamie, looking around. They looked around when Adam's Rose saw their seven year old daughter, River, standing near a table and pointed. They walked closer as River looked at them and smiled. Sitting on the table was a model of a volcano and a small village. On a small hill stood six figures and a small TARDIS and Adam sighed.

"Sunshine, we talked about this," said Adam, pointing to the small figures and the TARDIS.

"But, Daddy, Uncle told me what happened that day," protested River, folding her arms across her chest. She gave him a look just like Adam's Jackie did when she was angry and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That may be true, Love, but you have to take them off."

Growling, River removed the figures and the TARDIS, placing them in the box, and Jamie walked to the table. He peeked over the top of the table as he smiled and reached for one of the small trees.

"Don't touch it!" shouted River.

"River Donna Storm, you do NOT talk to your brother like that!" said Adam's Rose. Telling Jamie she was sorry, River checked the volcano when a girl walked over and Adam looked at her. She had shiny blonde hair, crystal green eyes and a round face. He could sense an air of smugness from her as she looked at the volcano and River watched her.

"Nice toy, Storm, does it blow bubbles?" sneered Ashton Frost. Before River could say anything, Adam placed his hand over River's mouth and smiled at Ashton.

"Nice seeing you again, Ashton," said Adam, nodding, and Ashton walked away. He removed his hand while River glared at him and he shrugged. River stormed away while they watched her head for her friend, Jeanie, and Adam's Rose looked at Adam.

"She'll get over it," said Adam's Rose.

"I know," said Adam.

"I wonder where she gets that explosive temper from," teased Adam's Rose as he faked a shocked look and they laughed.

-------------------------------------------------

_Thump-thumpthump-thump…thump-thumpthump-thump…_

The soft sound of double heartbeats filled the darkness while he felt himself floating and the oxygen mask pinched his face a bit. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked at the blurry world as he blinked and looked around. Suddenly someone walked into the room as he looked at the blonde hair and sweet face and a red polished fingernail tapped the glass.

"He looks great! How is he doing?" asked Lucy Saxon, looking at the technician sitting in front of the computer.

"His vital signs are stable," said Bryan Maxwell and Lucy nodded.

"What about his brain waves?"

"Still nothing," said Bryan and Lucy sighed.

"Rats. What about our guest?"

"He's awake," said Bryan and Lucy left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------

Lucy walked to the door when she opened the door, walking inside the other room, and headed for the bed. Lying under the blankets, with an IV connected to the back of his right hand, was Adam's Doctor. His eyes were half open as he looked at her and she walked to the bed, smiling down at him.

"Hello, Doctor," said Lucy, brushing back some of his brown hair.

"Lucy Saxon?!" asked Adam's Doctor, trying to sit up but the drugs from the IV made his head swim.

"Oh, don't try and sit up, it will only make you sick."

"How did…?"

"How did I find you, is that what you're asking? Well, I have had people scouring the world for years looking for you. You are a very hard man to track down."

"I didn't want to be found," whispered Adam's Doctor. Lucy noticed the sadness and pain in his eyes and moved closer, stroking his cheek.

"Awwwwwwwww, my poor Doctor, why are you so sad?!" asked Lucy.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, my men finally found you standing on some beach in Norway and ambushed you. You put up quite a struggle."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Now that would spoil the surprise!"

She gently kissed his lips when she went nose to nose with him and he saw a crazy light dancing in her eyes.

"I can't wait to see the look on your face when you see what it is!"


	2. Chapter 2

Old Enemy, New Friends

----------------------------------------

Chapter Two

The door opened while Adam, Adam's Rose, River and Jamie came inside and Adam knelt down, helping Jamie take his jacket off.

"We're home!" said Adam's Rose, hanging up River's jacket then hers.

"Well, how did it go?!" asked Adam's Jackie, walking into the main hallway. Adam and Adam's Rose had to move back into the mansion after the neighbors complained about the noise the TARDIS was making and River walked to her. In her hands was a trophy as she smiled and held it up.

"I won!" said River, smiling.

"That's fantastic, Sweetie, go show Grandpa!" said Adam's Jackie as River ran down the hallway and Adam's Jackie looked at Adam. "Did you remember to video her winning?"

"Yes, I did. I forget to video ONE thing…" growled Adam and Adam's Rose nudged him.

"Nanna, I'm going to be on tv!" said Jamie and Adam's Jackie looked at Adam's Rose.

"What is he on about?" asked Adam's Jackie as Adam's Rose told her what David did and she smiled. "Well, did you tell him thank you?"

"Yeah and me and the other kids got cookies afterwards!"

"That's nice."

"But I can't tell River or she'll be mad."

"Why don't you go get washed up for dinner," said Adam's Rose as Jamie ran up the stairs and Adam's Jackie looked at her.

"Why am I'm getting the feeling there's going to be a fight at dinner?" asked Adam's Jackie.

"If there is, Jacs, we'll handle it," said Adam.

"You better," said Adam's Jackie, walking down the hallway and Adam held Adam's Rose to his chest.

"The joys of parenting, eh?" said Adam's Rose and Adam nodded, kissing the top of her head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy?" asked Tara as she walked up the ramp then smiled after she saw a pair of long legs and converse sneakers sticking out from under the console. She slowly walked closer when she bent down and looked at the Doctor, who was making some repairs. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just doing some maintenance, Star. Why, are you bored?" asked the Doctor.

"No, I just wanted to be with you."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be with your OTHER daddy?!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooo, besides he's not here," said Tara, talking about John, the clone of the Doctor from another dimension who was her other father.

"So you're settling for sloppy seconds?"

"I never said that," said Tara and sat on his legs, making him look up.

"So what am I then?"

"The best Daddy in the whole world and beyond," said Tara and he waved her to move off of him. Carefully sitting up, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug.

"And YOU are the best daughter! Now, you want to help me with this?" asked the Doctor and she nodded. They slid under the console as she handed him his sonic screwdriver and the Doctor smiled, making her smile back.

---------------------------------------------------------

He felt the tears as he was being rocked and heard the whispered pleas for him not to die inside his mind. The pleas grew fainter as he started drifting away and he knew he had finally won. It was finally quiet and he wanted to enjoy the nothingness.

"Hello?!" called Lucy as she tapped on the glass and he snapped his eyes open. She kept tapping on the glass until he felt something creeping into his mind and he started shaking.

'_Go away!' _

Sighing, Lucy walked away as he watched her leave the room then slowly closed his eyes and drifted off into the darkness. Feeling the nothingness surround him, he smiled and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Old Enemy, New Friends

----------------------------------------

Chapter Three

Adam's Doctor opened his eyes, hearing the dripping of the IV, and looked at the ceiling. His mind went back to standing on the beach and tried to figure out how Lucy's men could have snuck up on him. There weren't that many places for them to hide due to Bad Wolf Bay being nothing more than rock and sand and he would have heard them coming. He heard the click of the door as he looked to the left and Lucy walked into the room. Her red dress swirled around her hips as she smiled and stood near the bed.

"Good morning, Sweetie, did you sleep well?" asked Lucy like she was talking to a child.

"As well as can be expected since you're drugging me," said Adam's Doctor.

"Awwwwwwww, there is no need to be angry. Harry will be so cross if…"

"Harry? Harry Saxon? The Master? He's dead," said Adam's Doctor and Lucy gently swatted the tip of his nose.

"Nooooooooooooooo, he isn't, Silly!"

"Lucy, please tell me what is going on!"

"Maybe later," said Lucy as she left the room and Adam's Doctor looked at the wall.

-------------------------------------------

"_I win."_ was the last thing he remembered saying as he opened his eyes and blinked. The world still looked blurry as he floated in whatever it was he was floating in and he wiggled his fingers. His mind felt fuzzy but calm as he sighed and heard the soft sound of bubbles popping in his ears. He watched as Lucy walked closer and she tapped her red fingernail on the glass. He felt like a fish in a fishbowl as he looked at her and she smiled.

"How is he doing?" asked Lucy.

"Still the same though he just wiggled his fingers," said Bryan, looking at the screens.

"Ooooooooooooooooooo! What a good boy!" said Lucy as he looked at her and blinked. Even though her voice sounded muffled, he could make out what she was saying and he growled.

'_Stop talking to me like I'm a baby!' _

"Whoa, his brainwaves just spiked!"

"What does that mean?!" asked Lucy, walking to Bryan.

"It means we have brain activity!"

"Really?!" asked Lucy, walking back to him and placed her hands on the glass. "Hello, can you hear me?!"

'_Of course I can hear you.' _

"If you can hear me, nod your head!"

Feeling foolish, he slowly nodded his head and a wide grin spread across her face.

"He nodded! Did you see that?! What a good boy!" shouted Lucy and he closed his eyes. "No, don't go to sleep! Do more!"

"Mrs. Saxon, please, you have to calm down. He'll do more when he's ready," said Bryan as she looked at him then left the room. Bryan got off the chair, walking to him, when he looked at him and frowned. Suddenly he opened his eyes when he locked eyes with Bryan and Bryan's eyes went wide. Slowly his lips parted as he coughed and, over the speaker in the container where he was floating, came four words.

"You…will…obey…me."

--------------------------------------------

"YES!" shouted Alan as he stood up and placed his hands on the table. They had been playing Risk outside on the deck and he had finally defeated the last of Rain's armies and was, now, the ruler of the free world. Doing a little victory dance, he laughed, pumping his fists into the air, when Rain got up and walked inside the house. "Hey, you can't just walk away like that! I am your king! Your ruler! Come back here and shower me with praise or I'll…"

"Stitch, forget it, the game is over," said Rose, putting the board game away and Alan slumped onto the chair. She placed the lid on the box then sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm telling you, Amo'tiri, I get no respect."

"Awwwww, poor baby," teased Rose when he slid his fingers under her armpits and tickled her. She yelped as they tumbled off the chair and rolled on the ground. She sat on his stomach as he panted and she placed her hands on his chest, feeling his hearts slamming against his ribs. Suddenly a bright light appeared as they got off the ground and Alan placed Rose behind him.

"Greetings," said Imiko, bowing after the light faded and Alan smiled.

"Imiko! What brings our favorite kitsune to our humble home?" asked Alan as Rose peeked out from behind Alan and smiled at her.

"I need to speak with the Doctor."

'_Brother, Imiko's here and needs to speak with you,' _thought Alan.

'_Be right there,' _said the Doctor. A few minutes later the Doctor walked outside with Rain as they smiled at Imiko and she bowed.

"Greetings, Doctor-san and Rain-san," said Imiko.

"Hi, Imiko!" said Rain.

"What brings you here?" asked the Doctor.

"I have been contacted by one of my sister kitsune and she had told me that a great evil is coming," said Imiko.

"What sort of evil?"

"She did not say, Doctor-san."

"Where is this great evil?" asked Rain.

"It is in her universe, Rain-san."

"Ah, so how do we get there?" asked Alan.

"I will send you there."

"Will she contact us once we get there?" asked Rose.

"Hai, Rose-san, once you arrive, she will contact you," said Imiko, nodding.

"Well, let's get going!" said Alan.

"Hold on a second," said the Doctor.

'_Attention, Family, Imiko's here and she needs my help. Anyone want to come?' _thought the Doctor.

'_Sure, I'll come!' _thought Awinita.

'_Count me in,' _thought Mingxia.

'_Sure, I have nothing to do,' _thought Donna.

'_I want to come,' _thought Jenny.

'_Been really quiet around here, so count me in!' _thought Jack.

'_Then get your butts over here and let's go!' _thought Alan. After a short wait, the others arrived and Imiko smiled at them.

"Is this everyone?" asked Imiko.

"Wait for me!" shouted Tara as she ran out of the house and the Doctor sighed.

"In a word…NO!" said the Doctor.

"But, Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad-dy…"

"We don't know what's going on."

"All the more reason for me to come, you're going to need someone to watch your butt!"

"Oh, really?!" asked the Doctor, arching one eyebrow and she nodded.

"Face it, Doc, you're not going anywhere unless she comes," said Jack and the Doctor sighed, knowing he was right.

"All right, you can come but only if you listen to EVERYTHING I say!" said the Doctor and Tara nodded, hugging him. "We'll take my TARDIS."

Imiko nodded as they walked to the garage and went inside. After going inside the TARDIS and the Doctor closed the doors, Imiko closed her eyes and the bright light filled the room. The TARDIS shivered and rocked when they felt a light bump and opened their eyes.

"We have arrived," said Imiko, with a bow, then vanished and the Doctor looked at the others.

"Well, let's see what all the trouble is about," said the Doctor, walking to the doors and unlocked them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie growled as River talked about the science fair and he picked at his dinner. She hadn't stopped talking since they sat down for dinner and he wanted to talk about being on David's show. He knew that he promised not to talk about it but he wanted to tell Adam's Jackie, Adam's Pete and Adam's Tony about it and sat back in the chair.

"Sweetie, aren't you hungry?" asked Adam's Jackie.

"Come on, Bump, it's your favorite," said Adam, nudging a meatball with his fork.

"I'm not hungry," whispered Jamie.

"But you haven't eaten anything," said Adam's Rose.

"Rose, if he isn't hungry then let him go play," said Adam's Pete.

"Are you feeling all right, Love?" asked Adam's Rose, feeling Jamie's forehead.

"I'M NOT HUNGRY!" shouted Jamie, tossing his fork onto the table.

"James Robert Storm, you do not act that way at the table!" said Adam.

"Yeah, you're acting like a baby!" said River.

"I'm not a baby! Babies don't get to be on tv!" shouted Jamie.

'_Oh, boy,' _thought Adam.

"What are you talking about?!"

"I'm going to be on tv!"

"How?!" asked River and Adam looked at Adam's Rose.

"We went to see David and I was picked to be in the crowd!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Uh-hunh!"

"He did, Honey. I know you would have wanted to be in it too but you were in school," said Adam's Rose.

"No fair!" shouted River and Jamie stuck his tongue out at her. She tossed some of her spaghetti at him as he yelped and tossed a meatball at her. Food flew the air as Adam's Pete and Adam tried to stop them when a loud grinding and growling sound filled the air and they watched as the TARDIS appeared in the corner of the room. Adam slowly moved toward the TARDIS and Adam's Pete, Adam's Rose and Adam's Jackie moved the children to the other side of the room. Adam watched as the doors opened and the Doctor and Alan walked out, looking at him.

"What?!" asked Adam.

"What?!" asked the Doctor.

"Hello," said Alan and leaned against the doorframe, smiling at them.


	4. Chapter 4

Old Enemy, New Friends

----------------------------------------

Chapter Four

"Who are you?" asked Adam.

"I'm the Doctor," said the Doctor then looked at Alan. "And this is my brother, Alan."

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah, now there's the thing, where, exactly, are we?"

"You're in my house! Why do you two look like Adam?!" demanded Adam's Pete.

"Well, that's easy enough to explain. You see, Alan and I come from a different dimension," said the Doctor and Alan nodded.

"So that makes you're his clone, right?" asked Adam's Pete, looking at Alan.

"Yeah," said Alan, glaring at him.

"Um, this is going to sound odd but is there a…me in there?" asked Adam's Rose.

"Yeah, there is. Hold on, I'll go get her," said Alan, walking toward the TARDIS when River got off the chair, walked to him and tugged on his arm, making him look down at her. "My, aren't you a cutie. What's your name, Kiddo?"

"My name is River Donna Storm."

'_Donna?' _thought Alan, blinking.

'_What?' _thought Donna.

'_I wasn't talking to you.' _

'_Then who were you talking to?' _thought Donna and he set up a mental block to talk with her in private.

'_There is another me out here. Rose, too, and they have kids. The little girl has ginger hair like you do and her middle name is "Donna"_

'_You're joking! This I have to see!' _

'_No, Donna, wait…'_

"What is going on out here?!" said Donna, coming out of the TARDIS and Adam's eyes went wide.

"Donna!" said Adam, as he walked to her, hugging her, and she looked at him.

"Back off, Skinny!" said Donna, pushing him off of her and Alan laughed.

"Maybe it would be better to explain things if we went inside," said the Doctor as they stood back and Adam's Jackie, Adam's Pete and Adam's Tony, Jamie got up, walking to Adam's Rose and Adam. Walking inside the TARDIS, they gasped when they saw the others and the Doctor closed the doors.

---------------------------------------------------------

Adam's Doctor opened his eyes as he looked at the ceiling when the door opened and Lucy walked inside the room. Walking to the bed, Lucy checked the plastic IV bag when she felt his hand on her arm and she looked at him.

"Lucy?" asked Adam's Doctor.

"Yes, Sweetie?" asked Lucy with that motherly tone she had when she talked to him.

"Can I have something to eat?"

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure! I'll have cook make you something!" said Lucy, walking to the door and left the room. Closing his eyes, he reached out with his mind, trying to get in contact with his TARDIS, when a bolt of searing pain filled his mind and he screamed. Lucy ran into the room when she ran to the bed and stroked his hair. "Ohhhhhhh, did you try to call your TARDIS?! Naughty boy! There are psychic dampers in the walls so you can't do that."

"Why are you doing this?!" asked Adam's Doctor and she moved closer until the tip of their noses touched.

"That would be telling," said Lucy, standing up, and ruffled his hair. "Now, since you were bad, there will be no supper for you!"

Watching her leave the room, Adam's Doctor sighed, closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

----------------------------------------------

Lucy walked into the room when she looked at Bryan and blinked. He looked at the screen as she walked closer and draped her arms around his shoulders.

"How is he doing?" asked Lucy while Bryan typed on the keyboard and she tapped the back of his head. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"He is fine," said Bryan with an almost mechanical sound to his voice and Lucy stood up. Walking to the container, she looked at him and tapped on the glass. His eyes opened as he sighed and she smiled at him.

"Can you hear me?" asked Lucy and he slowly nodded. "Do you know who I am?"

"Lucy," said the voice and her eyes went wide.

"Yes, I'm Lucy! Oh, it is so good to hear your voice!"

"Lucy?"

"Yes?!" asked Lucy, placing her hands on the glass.

"When I get out of here, I am going to kill you."

Lucy looked at him when she pushed a button on the container and his eyes went wide due to the fact that she turned the oxygen off. Coughing, he looked at her and she smiled, pushing the button. She moved closer until her face was against the glass and he saw a crazy light in her eyes.

"Threaten me again and I'll turn it off for good. Nod if you understand," purred Lucy and he slowly nodded. Smiling, she walked away and he watched her leave the room. He blinked several times as he looked at the door then shiver and closed his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uncle, watch what I can do!" shouted three year old River as she stood on her hands, walking along the sand, and he smiled at her.

"That's very clever!" said Adam's Doctor, nodding. Due to a rift in the seal that separated their worlds, they were able to visit for short periods of time, from a few minutes to a couple of hours, without damaging their universes and he enjoyed spending time with Adam and his family. There were times that he wanted to just stay but knew that his universe still needed him so he was thankful for whatever time he had. He felt Adam's hand on his shoulder as he looked at him and Adam handed him one of the sandwiches that Adam's Rose had made for their picnic.

"Oh, look, Jamie smiled!" said Adam's Rose as they looked at the two month old baby on the blanket and everyone cooed over him.

"Hey?!" shouted River as she ran to the blanket and started kicking sand at Jamie.

"River Donna Storm, you stop that right now!" shouted Adam and she growled.

"I'll handle this!" said Adam's Doctor.

Picking her up, he carried her to the TARDIS and they went inside. Heading for the console, he sat on the jump seat and held her.

"Ok, Starshine, what was that all about?"

"They love Jamie more than me!" said River.

"They do not!"

"Then why do they fuss over him all the time?!"

"Well, that's because he a baby. Blimey, you should have seen the fuss we made over you when you were that tiny."

"You did?!"

"Yep, in fact, your daddy's favorite thing was to dress you up all girly and take you to work."

"Really?!" asked River and he nodded. Holding her close, he started rocking her as she placed her head against his chest and closed her eyes. In a few minutes she was sound asleep and he placed his feet up on top of the console.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Adam's Doctor opened his eyes as the tears trickled down his cheeks and he wiped his eyes. He wanted so badly to feel River in his arms again and to hear Jamie's laugh. He wanted to see Adam's Rose's smile and listen to Adam talk about some planet they had just gotten back from. Cursing himself for not fully bonding with them, the Doctor sighed and looked at the ceiling. Suddenly the door opened while a nurse Lucy had hired to take care of him walked in with a tray of food in her hands and he looked at her.

"GET OUT!" shouted Adam's Doctor as the tray flew into the air and the food splattered to the floor. He watched her leave the room then closed his eyes and new tears trickled down his cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Old Enemy, New Friends

----------------------------------------

Chapter Five

"Oh, now this is interesting!" said Jack, looking at Adam, Adam's Rose, Adam's Jackie, Adam's Pete, Adam's Tony, River and Jamie.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" asked Adam's Rose.

"That's not your Jack," said Alan and Adam's Jackie placed her hands on her hips.

"Ok, enough fooling around, just who are all you people?!" demanded Adam's Jackie. They watched while the Doctor walked to the console, removing his glasses from his jacket pocket and put them on.

"Uh-oh, brainy specs, he's going to ramble," said Awinita and Mingxia laughed.

"That will be all from the peanut gallery," said the Doctor, wagging a finger at them, and Awintia and Mingxia stuck their tongues out at him. "Now, as I was saying, we come from a different dimension. In that dimension, like I believe happened in this one, I left Rose with my…"

"It's ok to call me a clone," said Adam and the Doctor nodded.

"…With my clone and they went off to build a life for themselves."

'_And you took me home and wiped my memories.' _thought Donna, scowling.

'_You are never going to let me forget that, are you?' _thought the Doctor.

'_Never!'_ thought Donna and he softly smiled.

"Anyway…"

"Hold it! I want to tell them our story!" said Alan, giving him a sad puppy look.

"You know he's not going to shut up unless you do," teased Rose.

"Go ahead," sighed the Doctor and Alan slid his arms around Rose, pulling her to him.

"Right, so there we were stuck in this cramped, dank, dark, dreary, smelly room in Norway…" said Alan and she looked at him.

"It wasn't that bad!" laughed Rose.

"Hey, who's telling this story?! Anyway, we were bored out of our minds! There was nothing to do! Finally we made it back to London but having to wait ten years to grow our own TARDIS was going to be a nightmare!"

"We grew ours in four months," said Adam.

"How did you do that?!" gasped Alan with a stunned look on his face.

"Well, I found a loophole in the growing instruction the Doc…ummm…my Doctor left me..."

"Wait! He gave you growing instructions?!" asked Alan, glaring at the Doctor.

'_Different dimension, Te'lesau,' _thought the Doctor and Alan sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yeah, seeing that we didn't have GROWING INSTRUCTIONS to make the TARDIS grow faster, we decided to travel the world. So, with help from Pete, our Pete, we headed for New York."

"Where I convinced him to get a tattoo," said Rose.

"You what?!" gasped Adam's Jackie.

"You had to tell them that," sighed Alan, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I was getting one and thought it would be fun if he did," said Rose and showed them her tattoo, explaining what the design meant.

"What did your mother say when she saw that?" asked Adam's Jackie.

"She freaked out."

"And what is your tattoo?" asked Adam's Jackie, looking at Alan. Sighing, Alan lifted his sleeve and she looked at it. "You got a tattoo of a mutant dog?"

"It's Stitch. You know, from Lilo and Stitch," said Alan, placing his sleeve down.

"Let me see!" said River, running to Alan.

"Me, too!" said Jamie, running to Alan, as Alan knelt down and move his sleeve up again. They smiled and River asked if she could touch it. He let them touch the tattoo then stood back up and moved his sleeve down.

"So, while we were in New Jersey, we met a very spunky young lady…"

"Spunky?!" laughed Awinita.

"Silence!" said Alan, holding his hand out. "Now, we took this young fledgling under our wing and showed her how to survive out in the cold, cruel world."

'_Pile it any higher, Bro, and we're going to need a shovel!' _thought Awinita and he heard the others laughing in his head.

"As we traveled, we saw amazing sights and had some thrilling adventures. It was when we were in Disneyworld that I asked my loving Starlight to marry me. Of course she said yes. After all, she couldn't resist me and wanted to spend forever being my love puppy."

"I wanted to be your what?!" asked Rose, blushing, and he ducked as she tried to swat his head.

"Anyway, one day, we met this sweet and shy desert flower."

Blushing, Rain walked to the Doctor and he placed his arms around her. She could feel him sending his love into her mind as she smiled and he gently rocked her back and forth.

"Now, while staying with her family, we fought a skin walker, a really nasty monster, and this little desert flower joined our family."

"What was the Doctor doing during all this?" asked Adam's Pete.

"I was just going from place to place in my TARDIS and ran into someone that was very important to me," said the Doctor and Rain felt the sadness in his mind. He felt her love comforting him as he smiled and held her closer.

"Who was that?" asked Adam's Rose.

"Her name was River."

"That's my name!" said River and the Doctor smiled at her.

"This friend traveled with me for a bit then I took her home. It was around this time an old enemy appeared and captured me."

"Who was it?" asked Adam's Jackie.

"He was called the Valeyard," said the Doctor, explaining who and what the Valeyard was, and Rain held his hands in hers. "He made me do some terrible things and sent me to capture Alan and Rose."

"Anyway, we were in Japan around that time and met a sweet Japanese girl. Imiko. She showed us around Tokyo and became a part of our family. We headed for China and had to get some help from UNIT because the Valeyard had found out where we were. There is a UNIT here, right?" asked Alan.

"Yes, there is," said Adam's Pete.

"Good. Now, while in China, we met our lovely Mingxia and she joined our family," said Alan and Mingxia blushed.

"Um, Alan, you forgot someone," said Awinita, tilting her head toward the Doctor.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooh, yeah, while we were in China, we met a very weird girl called Morana."

"What do you mean weird?!" asked the Doctor, glaring at Alan.

"She was very pushy."

"I wasn't, uh, I mean she wasn't pushy!"

"Hold it! Morana was…him?!" asked Adam, pointing to the Doctor.

"Yep!" said Alan, popping the "p" and Adam's Rose and Adam laughed.

"Hey, I'll have you know he made a very convincing woman!" said Rain.

"Thank you, Latara," said the Doctor, kissing her cheek.

"And that was only because of the imager. It was Rain that got close enough to figure out who he was. They started falling in love with each other and she convinced him to come clean with us. That's when the two of us became brothers. With some help from a special friend, we went to fight the Valeyard and kicked his…um…we defeated him," said Alan.

"Afterwards, we went to get Donna…" said the Doctor.

"To give me my memories back!" said Donna. He explained why he had to do that and the others laughed.

"We had a get together so everyone could meet each other then had a double wedding and, using the void crosser we got from the Valeyard's TARDIS, went to what I call our original dimension where we found…" said the Doctor, looking at Jenny.

"Me!" said Jenny, walking to the Doctor and he slid his arm around her waist. The Doctor then told stories about his family then Tara's story and she moved closer, sliding her arm around his waist. Adam wondered if their Jenny could be alive and she looked at him.

'_Anything's possible,'_ thought Jenny as he blinked and she winked at him.

"That is amazing! So, why are you here?" asked Adam's Rose.

"We had gotten in contact with a special friend that told us that a great evil was coming and sent us here to help fight it," said the Doctor, taking the glasses off and placed them on top of Rain's head.

"What is this great evil?" asked Adam's Pete.

"That's the thing. We don't know."

"We were supposed to get in contact with someone when we arrived," said Alan.

"You mean us?" asked Adam's Jackie.

"No, I don't think so. What I think happened is we were sent here first," said the Doctor.

"Why?" asked Adam.

"I don't know."

"Well, since you're here, why not come and have supper?" asked Adam, walking to the doors and the Doctor looked at the others.

"Anyone hungry?" asked the Doctor when the others held their hands up and laughed. Walking to the doors, the Doctor opened the doors and they went back into the dining room.


	6. Chapter 6

Old Enemy, New Friends

Author's note: The birthing ball was seen my story "And Baby Makes Three" and the appendix story is in my story "Being Human Is A Pain".

----------------------------------------

Chapter Six

"Now, why did you go and scare poor Frankie like that?!" asked Lucy as she walked into the room and Adam's Doctor opened his eyes. She had a tray in her hands when she placed it on a table and moved the table closer to the bed. "You know, since you were so mean, I shouldn't feed you."

"I'm not hungry," said Adam's Doctor, looking at the wall.

"But Harry will be so angry if…"

"For the last time, he's DEAD! You killed him!"

"I had chef make you some chicken with glazed carrots and little potatoes and I poured you some nice wine to go with it," said Lucy, taking the cover off the plate and pushed the button on the bedrail. The bed moved up until he was sitting up and she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Lucy, did you hear what I just said? He's…" said Adam's Doctor when she placed the glass of wine to his lips and he sipped on the wine. His throat burned a bit as she lowered the glass and picked the fork up. She fed him as he watched her and she wiped his mouth with the napkin.

"My, you were hungry!" said Lucy, standing up and pushed the button so he was lying on his back again. He watched her leave the room as he sighed and closed his eyes, going back to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Alan stood in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe, while he watched Adam help River with her homework and blinked. He listened to them when River closed her schoolbooks and picked them up.

"Excuse me," said River as he moved so she could leave the room and Adam looked at him.

"You ok?" asked Adam as Alan walked to the chair across from him and sat down.

"Yep," said Alan, placing his elbows on the table and placed his chin in his hands. Watching Adam with his children, he thought about how much he missed Elizabeth and Angel and smiled, changing the subject. "So, tell me, how did you two have kids? Aren't you a Time Lord?"

"No, I'm still half-human."

"You are?! Why didn't you change?!"

"Didn't want to."

"Are you kidding me?! I wanted to change from the start."

"How did you do it?"

"I used the chameleon arch in the Valeyard's TARDIS. So, you like being a dad?"

"Oh, yeah, but I wasn't sure we could have kids until Rose told me she was pregnant."

"You must have been on cloud nine."

"I was for four months."

"What happened?"

"Her body started to reject the fetus."

"Why?"

"It had to do with my Gallifreyan genes. Her body couldn't handle them."

"What did you do?"

"Let me show you," said Adam as they stood up and he led Alan to the double doors and they walked outside. Walking down the path, they came to the TARDIS and he opened the doors. They walked inside as he closed the doors and the lights came up. He sensed the panic in her as he smiled and stroked one of the support columns. "Easy, Girl, it's ok."

"She's beautiful!" said Alan, looking around.

"_Who are you?"_ asked the soft child-like of Adam's TARDIS.

"I'm Alan," said Alan.

"_How is it that you look like My Adam?"_

"Well, you see, I come from a different dimension and just happen to look like him."

"_I sense another of my kind nearby." _

Alan explained about the Doctor's TARDIS and felt a gentle hum inside his mind.

"_May I speak with her?"_

"Of course you can," said Alan as they sensed her trying to make contact with the Doctor's TARDIS and Alan smiled, feeling the TARDIS coming into his mind.

"_Beloved, who is trying to contact me?" _asked the TARDIS.

'_It's our new friend, Adam's TARDIS. She's just saying hello,' _thought Alan and they both listened the TARDISes chatting to each other. Going down the hallway then around the corner, they walked into a semi dark room and Alan's eyes went wide. In the center of the room was a round glass ball, floating off the floor, and was connected to the ceiling by two tubes. A computer console was to the right and several bodysuits hung on pegs to the left of the room. Alan walked to the bodysuits when he noticed that they looked like several different stages of pregnancy and a belt hung next to the bodysuits.

"What is all this?" asked Alan, taking the belt off the peg.

"This is the birthing ball. It's like an artificial womb. I removed the fetus from Rose…" said Adam and Alan scrunched his face up.

"You operated on your wife?!"

"I had to. I placed the fetus into this incubator and it stayed in there until it was strong enough to be moved into the birthing ball. The sensors monitor the fetus and alert us if anything was wrong."

"You mean the baby just dangles from the top of this thing?"

"No, it floats in embryonic fluid and prerecorded heart and voice sounds are piped into the ball."

"Does it know it's not inside Rose?"

"Yeah, it knows."

"So, these suits are so Rose looks pregnant, eh?"

"Yep, and that belt lets her feel the baby moving inside her."

"What about when it's time for the delivery?"

"Well, she feels everything that's going on and a small table goes under the baby. After the embryonic fluid drains out of the ball, the ball opens and I finish the delivery."

"Fantastic! Can you do more than one baby at a time with this thing?"

"I don't know. We never tried it. I think it could work with multiple births."

"I have to show my brother!"

'_Hey, Brother, are you busy?' _thought Alan.

'_I'm with Tara, talking to Pete about the differences between his world and our Pete's world. Why? What's wrong?' _thought the Doctor.

'_Nothing's wrong. I just want to show you something that might help us with having babies in the future,'_

'_Be right there.'_

"He'll be here in a bit," said Alan and Adam nodded.

----------------------------------------------------

Adam's Jackie had taken River and Jamie upstairs while Mingxia, Donna, Jenny and Awinita went back into the TARDIS to watch a movie and Rose, Adam's Rose and River sat in the living room, sipping on some tea.

"This is really weird. I mean here I am talking to…myself," said Adam's Rose and Rose smiled.

"I know. So, how long have you two been married?" asked Rose.

"We've been married for seven years though we did live together for a year and just traveled around."

"Wait, how old is River?" asked Rose.

"She's seven."

"Which means…" said Rose and Adam's Rose nodded.

"So that makes Adam eight years older than Alan, eh?" asked Rain.

"Yeah, I guess he is," Adam's Rose.

"He doesn't look it," said Rose.

"I know!" laughed Adam's Rose.

"Where did you two go on your travels?"

"Oh, we went to different planets then to the future then to the past but, most of the time, we just traveled this world."

"Did you use the TARDIS to do that?" asked Rose.

"Nope, we just hopped a plane and went where ever the mood took us. The one thing that scared me was when Adam nearly died."

"What happened?" asked Rain.

"His appendix nearly burst and his body went into shock. He almost went into cardiac arrest twice and was in a coma for four days."

Rose saw the tears trickled down her cheeks as she moved closer and held her, sending comforting thoughts into her head. Letting go, she smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry, I get that way when I think about it."

"That's all right. I would have been a wreck if that had been Alan," said Rose.

"Or my husband," said Rain.

"Anyway, you like being a mum?"

"It had its ups and downs. Then again, there was a point when I didn't think we'd be able to have kids," said Adam's Rose.

"Why, what happened?"

'_Starlight, are you and my snot ball sister busy?' _thought Alan.

'_We're talking with Rose. What's up?'_ thought Rose.

'_Ask her to bring you two to their TARDIS. There's something here I think you two should see.'_

"Alan wants us to go see something in your TARDIS," said Rose and they got off the couch and chair. Walking out of the room, Adam's Rose led them down the hallway and they left the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Old Enemy, New Friends

----------------------------------------

Chapter Seven

"Latara?" called the Doctor as he walked down the hallway then stopped, seeing her lying on the bed in their bedroom in the TARDIS, looking at the ceiling. Sliding onto the bed next to her, he rested on his back and looked at the ceiling then at her.

"What are we looking at?" asked the Doctor, focusing on a spot on the ceiling.

"Do you think I'm a good mother?" asked Rain.

"You're a great mother! Jenny, Dot and Tara adore you!"

"I know that but I used to wonder what I'd be like when I had a baby of my own. I used to play with my dolls and pretend that they were real and I had to take care of them."

"Oh, now there's something I would have loved to have seen! You pushing a doll pram and being all mommy-like," said the Doctor, smiling and she snuggled closer, placing her head on his chest.

"I was also thinking about what happened with my mother," sighed Rain and he knew she was thinking about the fact her mother died the day she was born.

"Oh, Latara, you know that it wasn't your fault what happened to her."

"Yeah, I do but it never stopped…"

She felt his love gently caressing her mind as he moved his hand up and down her arm and she listened to his hearts beating.

"Anyway, it's just that I always wondered what it would be like to have this little person growing inside me."

"Well, Adam did give me the information on how to build our own birthing ball but I told him we might not use it for a very long time."

"Did he include the plans for the belt and the birth suits?"

"Yep," said the Doctor, moving his hand up to her hair and gently stroked it. Rain smiled as he looked down and saw her hand sliding inside his trousers. Shivering as she moved her fingers along the top of his genitals, he watched her remove her hand and his ears turned red.

"Um, uh…" said the Doctor as she climbed on top of him and kissed his lips. He held her head in his hands as she moved back and placed the tip of her nose on his. He felt her love creeping into his mind as he smiled and she kissed him again. Her lips brushed his as they kissed and his hands moved down her back then he slid a hand down her jeans, gently rubbing her bottom. Moving her finger through his hair, she moved back and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. Licking his lips, he watched her remove his tie and tossed it across the room. He smiled as she sat up and unbuttons his shirt, stroking his soft skin and fine chest hair. She moved her fingers down his chest as he set a mental block so they could have some privacy and she parted his shirt, kissing his chest. Winking at him, she moved down, kissing along his chest to his stomach and sat on his legs. Sitting up, he removed his jacket and shirt and dumped them onto the floor. Moving closer, Rain moved her fingers down his shoulder and along his arms and he took hold of the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifted it up her body. She raised her arms as he took her shirt off, smiling when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra, and dropped the shirt onto the floor. She sighed as he moved his hands along her sides, up to her breasts, and cupped them in his hands. She kissed him while he stroked her breast and she moaned into his mouth.

"Shit!" said Alan as they looked at the doorway and he covered his eyes. "Close the door if you're going to do that!"

They watched him walk away, an arm out in front of him so he didn't bump into anything, and Rain laughed. Shrugging, the Doctor kissed her then slid his hands along her back and the door slowly closed.

-------------------------------------------------------

Lucy walked down the hallway, heading for the laboratory when the door hissed open and she walked inside the room. Bryan sat at the console as she stood behind the chair he was sitting on and looked at the screen. She noticed that he looked strange as she went to touch his hair and looked at him.

"Leave him alone," said the voice over the speaker as she walked to the container and looked into the angry eyes.

"But he hasn't slept in days," said Lucy.

"He is all right. Now, tell me, what have you been up to?"

"If I told you then it would spoil the surprise!"

"Tell me!" said the voice as the monitor alarms beeped while the reading changed and she knew he was becoming agitated.

"What would make you happy?"

"Besides killing you the moment I get out of here?!"

"Hey, do you want me to turn the oxygen turned off again?! Anyway, you won't touch me after you see who I found!"

"What are you talking about?!"

Lucy moved around to one side of the container as she placed her face against the glass and he looked at her.

"I found the Doctor!" said Lucy as his eyes went wide and a grin spread across his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Alan walked down the hallway when he looked into the den and saw Adam sitting at the computer. He typed on the keyboard while a pair of earphones covered his ears and his head moved side to side. Alan walked closer when he leaned on the back of the chair and looked at the screen. Adam pushed the glasses up when he had the feeling that he was being watched and turned around.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" said Adam as he jumped and Alan laughed.

"Sorry. What are you doing?" asked Alan while Adam took the earphones and glasses off, placing them on the desk.

"What?"

"I asked what you're doing."

"I'm working on my new book."

"You're a writer?! What do you write?"

"I write about my brother and his adventures."

"Oh yeah?!" asked Alan, looking at the screen again. He read the page when he realized that it was about the Doctor, Jamie and Zoe, the Ice Warriors and deadly seed pods. "Hmmmmm, I forgot about this."

"Don't you have his memories?"

"Oh, yeah, I do but I don't think about them."

"You're kidding! They're a goldmine! I have been writing about him for the last six years and I have had six books on the best seller list. In fact, the last one's going to be made into a movie."

"Cool! By the way, what's with the glasses?"

"Oh, I'm a bit nearsighted."

"Ever heard of contact lens?"

"I have contact lens but they hurt if I keep them in too long."

Alan smiled when Jamie, dressed in blue flannel footie pajamas with little teddy bears on it, walked into the room and dragged a stuffed Stitch doll by one leg. He stopped near them as he looked at them and Alan smiled at him.

"I thought you were in bed," said Adam.

"I can't sleep," said Jamie, rubbing one eye.

"What's the matter?" asked Alan.

"There's a monster in my room."

"There's a monster in your room, eh?! Weeeeeeeeeeeeell, it's a good thing that you have monster hunters in the house!" said Alan, picking Jamie up and rested him on his hip. They walked out of the room as Adam frowned, saved what he was writing, turned the computer off and went to catch up with them. Walking up the stairs, they headed down the hallway when Jamie pointed where his room was and they walked into the doorway. Alan reached for the light switch as he turned the lights on and smiled. Jamie's room had blue walls, covered with posters of dinosaurs, Stitch and David Tennant, and glow in the dark stars and planets were on the ceiling. A child size wardrobe, which looked like the TARDIS, sat to the left of the door and a rocket ship bed faced them. Several stuffed dinosaurs sat on the floor near the bed and two large toy boxes were crammed with other toys. A bookcase stood near the right of the door and a child's desk sat under the window to the left. Alan felt the pangs he felt before as he looked at the room and sighed. "All right then, where is this monster?!"

"It's under the bed," whispered Jamie as Alan handed him to Adam and walked to the bed. Hushing them, he removed the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and turned it on. He carefully walked to the bed when he knelt down and lifted the corner of the blanket to look under the bed.

"Is there anyone under there?" asked Alan as he looked under the bed then dropped the blanket and backed up. "Get back! Those things are huge!"

"What things?!" asked Jamie, hiding his face in Adam's neck.

"Those are the biggest dust bunnies I ever seen!"

"Dust bunnies?" asked Jamie, looking at him.

"Oh, yeah, those buggers are harmless but they do make a noise at night. They snore like little buzz saws. No wonder you can't sleep!"

"How do we get rid of them?"

"Easy, where's the vacuum?"

"In the hall closet," said Adam. Alan nodded with he left the room then came back a few minutes later with the vacuum. He wiggled his finger for Jamie to follow him as they walked to the bed and he lifted the blanket up. Kneeling, he turned the vacuum on and slid the hose attachment under the bed. He moved the hose back and forth as Jamie snuggled on the floor next to him and watched the dust bunnies being sucked up by the vacuum. A few minutes later, Alan turned the vacuum off and sat against the side of the bed. Jamie crawled onto his lap as he hugged him and Alan ruffled his hair.

"Well, that got rid of them. The thing is they tend to come back. Best to have the maid check for them every other day or so. Now, are there anymore monsters you want me to get rid of?"

"I think there are some in the wardrobe," said Jamie as they got off the floor and walked to the wardrobe. Pointing the sonic screwdriver at it, Alan opened the door and scanned what was inside the wardrobe.

"Nope, no monsters in there," said Alan, closing the door.

"Anywhere else, Bump?' asked Adam.

"No," said Jamie.

"Well, let's get you back to bed then," said Adam as he lifted Jamie over his shoulder and Jamie giggled. Adam flew Jamie around in a circle before placing him under the blankets and kissed the top of his head. Nodding, they left the room as Adam closed the door and Alan sighed. "You ok?"

"Yeah, sorry, just missing my daughters, is all. One of them is Jamie's age," said Alan as he looked at the sonic screwdriver and Adam tilted his head, looking at it.

"Where did you get that?" asked Adam.

"I made it. Why? Don't you have one?"

"No."

"Why not?" asked Alan with a puzzled look on his face.

"Just never thought there was any reason to have one," said Adam, shrugging.

"I could make you one."

"Ok," said Adam as they walked down the hallway and the hose from the vacuum trailed behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

Old Enemy, New Friends

----------------------------------------

Chapter Eight

The door opened as Lucy came into the room and headed for the bed. Looking down, she saw that Adam's Doctor was asleep and took hold of his hand. Stroking his hair, she smiled and he sighed, opening his eyes. Letting go of his hand, she gently slid the needle out and turned the IV off. He watched while she walked to the wheelchair he had seen near the door and moved the wheelchair closer. He opened his lips to speak as she closed his mouth and moved the blankets back. He looked down when he saw he was wearing blue flannel pajamas and she pressed the button on the bedrail, making the bed move up until he was sitting up. She helped him move his legs around to the side of the bed then helped him sit up and he felt dizzy.

"Steady," said Lucy as she placed his arms around her neck and locked eyes with him. Counting to three, he helped her get him to the wheelchair and sat down. She placed his feet up on the stirrups then walked behind the wheelchair and pushed it toward the door. She walked to the door, propping it open, when she pushed the wheelchair out of the room and they headed down the hallway. Going around the corner, they headed for a door when she walked to the door and opened it. She pushed the wheelchair inside the room while Adam's Doctor looked around then looked at the container.

"What's in there?" asked Adam's Doctor and she ruffled his hair. He sighed as he looked at Bryan and Bryan was slumped over the keyboard.

"Poor Bryan, he died this morning," said Lucy, sniffing, and he looked up at her.

"Who was he?"

"Just a sack of meat I needed to keep me alive," said a voice as he looked at the container.

"I know that voice."

"You should."

Adam's Doctor's hearts slammed in his chest as Lucy pushed the wheelchair toward the container and Adam's Doctor looked at what was inside the container.

"It can't be!" whispered Adam's Doctor.

"Say my name!' said the voice with a grin.

"Master," whispered Adam's Doctor.

"Surprised to see me?!" asked the Master and he blinked.

"You're dead!"

"I was! Isn't science grand?! Take a little tissue, hair, blood and teeth and…boom…you live again!"

"Maybe I should explain," said Lucy, kneeling next to the wheelchair and he looked at her.

"That would be nice," said Adam's Doctor, wide eyed and nodded.

"Lucy?" asked the Master as she stood, walked to the container and stroked the glass, making Adam's Doctor wince.

"Yes, Harry?" asked Lucy.

"You didn't ask me if you could tell him."

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. Can I tell him?!" asked Lucy, turning toward Adam's Doctor but still stroked the glass.

"Of course," said the Master as Adam's Doctor watched her walk back to him and knelt down in front of him.

"You see, Doctor, before he captured you and that freak, Harry had a little surgery. He had some skin, hair, teeth and blood removed and frozen. Then he had this ring made and it had these teeny things inside it that would store his mind if he needed to do that."

"Like the fob watch," said the Master, reminding him of the fob watch Professor Yana had and grew angry for showing it to him.

"The ring was fireproof so, after you burned his body, I went and got the ring. I snuck the frozen bits off the Valiant and used some of his contacts to get me a lab where I could, well, do that!" said Lucy, pointing to the container.

"And it took you how long to grow a new him?" asked Adam's Doctor.

"Well, there were some problems but I finally figured out what was wrong and, ta-dah, here's Harry!" said Lucy, holding her arms up.

"Did you put his mind into the others?"

"Oh, no, they didn't live that long!"

"So, um, when is he getting out of there?"

"Never," said Lucy, smiling.

"What?!" asked the Master and Adam's Doctor.

"I'm never going to let him out. You see, Doctor, you were right. He is too dangerous."

"Lucy!" growled the Master and she looked at the buttons, levers and switches on the container and smiled.

"Hush! Now, Doctor, do you know what this does?" asked Lucy, pointing to a red blinking button.

"I have no idea," said Adam's Doctor and she smiled. She pushed the button as he heard choking and gasping and the sound of alarms filled the air. Adam's Doctor noticed that Lucy was enjoying what she was doing as she pushed the button and tiny bubbled appeared in the container.

"Y-you are going t-to die, Bitch!" growled the Master and she walked to the wheelchair and placed her hands on the arms of the wheelchair, leaning close to Adam's Doctor's face.

"So, are we clear on who is in charge here, Gentlemen?!" asked Lucy, looking from Adam's Doctor to the container and back and they nodded. She patted Adam's Doctor's head then turned the wheelchair around and left the room. Watching them leave the room, the Master felt his hearts racing and growled, balling his hands into fists.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alan sat with Adam and the Doctor at the dining room table when he tapped the Doctor and the Doctor looked at him. Alan pointed to the newspaper when the Doctor slid the section he was finished reading to him and Alan picked it up.

"Hey, check it out, Steve Irwin and his wife just had their third kid. It's a little boy," said Alan, showing the Doctor the article.

"So?" asked Adam.

"Well, you see, Adam, on my world, he died when a stingray stabbed him in the heart with the barb from its tail," said the Doctor.

"Whoa. Rose and I took the kids to his animal park two months ago. They had a great time and even got his autograph."

All three of them went back to reading the paper when Jamie walked inside the room and headed for the table. He stood near the Doctor when he tapped the Doctor's leg and he looked at him.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?!" asked the Doctor.

"Which one's my daddy?" asked Jamie, pointing from Adam to Alan. Both of them were wearing the same outfit, jeans, maroon sneakers and a red tee shirt, but Adam had his contact lens in and they looked at him.

"I don't know."

Jamie walked to Alan when he lifted up the bottom of Alan's tee shirt and pulled his jeans down a bit then walked to Adam and crawled onto his lap, placing his head against Adam's chest.

"Now how did you know I was your daddy?" asked Adam and Jamie looked up at him.

"He doesn't have your boo-boo," said Jamie, poking Adam in the stomach.

"What is he talking about?" asked Alan.

"He's talking about my appendix scar," said Adam.

"You had to have your appendix removed?" asked the Doctor.

"Yep, and I nearly died from the shock," said Adam and Alan did a soft whistle through his teeth.

"You want to see it?" asked Jamie, giving them a wide grin.

"Do I want to see the scar?" asked Alan.

"No, Daddy's 'pendix!" said Jamie.

"You kept it?!"

"Yep, you never know when you need a spare body part," teased Adam as Alan went to flip him off then remembered Jamie and rolled his eyes.

"Daddy, will you read me the comics?" asked Jamie.

"I have them, Squirt," said Alan as Jamie got off of Adam's lap and went to sit on his lap. The Doctor smiled as Alan started reading the comics to Jamie and Adam winked at him. They went back to reading the paper as Alan did funny voices while reading the comics and Jamie giggled.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor gathered the others in the dining room as they sat around the table and he paced back and forth, thinking.

"All right, we know that there is some great evil coming but we don't know what it is. We met this dimension's version of Alan and Rose but where am I?" asked the Doctor, placing his hands on the table.

"Have you asked Adam?" asked Rose.

"Asked me what?" asked Adam, walking into the dining room.

"Adam, where is your Doctor?" asked the Doctor while Adam walked to the table and sat next to Alan.

"He's in his universe."

"Is he all right?"

"I don't know."

"Aren't you two bonded like we are?" asked Alan.

"Well, we can hear each other telepathically."

"But you can't sense it when there's anything wrong with him?" asked the Doctor.

"No."

"That might be because they're in different universes. We couldn't when you were in yours," said Rose.

"Can you sense him when you're together?" asked Alan.

"No," said Adam, shaking his head.

"When was the last time you saw him?" asked Awinita.

"It was a year ago. He had come here because it was his turn to visit…"

"How could he visit if the worlds were sealed off from each other?" asked Donna.

"We found this rift that connected our universes for a few minutes to a few hours at a time and traveled back and forth. Though, to be honest, we'd stay in one universe or the other longer than a few minutes. When he left the last time, there was a time storm and we lost contact with him."

"So, you have no idea if he's alive?" asked Rain, feeling the worry creeping into Adam's mind. He jumped when he felt her sending him calming thoughts and smiled at her.

"No, I have no idea."

"Then let's go find him," said Alan as he stood up and the Doctor frowned. Suddenly a bright light filled the room and they covered their eyes. After the light died down, they opened their eyes and a young woman, with long black hair, a round face, and amber eyes, was sitting on top of the table. They watched as a white light shimmered around her and her form changed into a kitsune.

"Greetings," said the kitsune, nodding.

"Who are you?" asked the Doctor.

"I am Hoshi," said Hoshi.

"You're a kitsune."

"You know of my kind?"

"Yep," said Alan, popping the "p".

"Yes, our friend Imiko is one," said Rain.

"Ah, then you are the ones she sent to help me fight the great evil that is coming."

"What is this great evil?" asked Rose.

"It has many names. To speak it would bring terror to even the bravest of souls. There are stories that even death cannot destroy it completely."

"Where did this evil come from?" asked Mingxia.

"Legend says it came from the heavens."

"You mean from the stars?" asked Donna.

"Hai," said Hoshi, nodding.

"So, we're talking some sort of alien?" asked Jack.

"That would be my guess," said Alan.

"But it is said that it is guarded by a guardian," said Hoshi.

"Does this guardian have a name?" asked Adam.

"Hai."

"What is the name of the guardian?" asked Rain.

"Lucy Saxon!" said Hoshi and the Doctor's eyes went wide.


	9. Chapter 9

Old Enemy, New Friends

Author's Note: Chibis are living action figures and are based on some chibi Doctor art I saw. The chibi Tara picks up is a chibi of Jamie McCrimmon and the reason my TARDIS calls everyone "MY" is because, to her, anyone traveling in her is hers. :)

----------------------------------------

Adam's Doctor opened his eyes when he noticed that the IV was gone and touched the button on the bedrail, making the bed go up until he was sitting up. The door opened as Frankie came into the room and she had a tray in her hands. She jumped from seeing him sitting up as he smiled at her and she walked to the bed. Sitting the tray on the table, she moved the table closer then brushed the hair out of his eyes and placed the napkin on his chest. He watched as she started feeding him and he placed his hand on top of hers.

"You're Frankie, aren't you?" asked Adam's Doctor.

"Yes," said Frankie, moving his hand and went back to feeding him.

"Why are you here?"

"Mrs. Saxon hired me to take care of you."

"Ah, did she tell you what was wrong with me?"

"She said it was an accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"I think it was some sort of boating accident. She said she found you unconscious on the beach and you've been in a coma for a year."

"I've been here for a year?!"

"Well, yeah, that's how long I've been taking care of you," said Frankie, helping him drink some juice and wiped his mouth.

"Where is Mrs. Saxon?"

"I don't know."

"Frankie, would you do me a big favor?"

"What kind of favor?" asked Frankie and he wiggled his finger for her to come closer.

"Help me get out of here," whispered Adam's Doctor in her ear and she looked at him. Giving her sad puppy eyes, he blinked and stuck out his lower lip.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" asked Adam's Doctor when she picked the tray up and walked to the door. "Frankie, please, you have to help me!"

"I can't!" said Frankie, leaving the room and Adam's Doctor looked at the door when he picked the water pitcher off the night table and screamed, tossing the pitcher at the wall.

---------------------------------------------------

"Did you say Lucy Saxon?" asked the Doctor, feeling Alan's urge to laugh.

"Hai," said Hoshi.

"As in the wife of Harry Saxon?" asked Jack.

"Hai."

"Wait, is there a Harry Saxon on this world?" asked Alan.

"Not on this one but on my Doctor's world," said Adam.

"Um, did he try to take over the world?" asked Jack. He didn't want to ask if there was a Captain Jack Harkness in Adam's Doctor's dimension and Adam noticed the question in his eyes.

"Yeah, he did and there is a Captain Jack on his world. He got caught with my Doctor and Martha."

"What happened to him after they defeated him?" asked Jack

"He went back to Torchwood. The last time I saw him, it was at his wedding to his Ianto," said Adam as Jack grinned and Adam's Rose came into the dining room.

"Adam, what is that?" asked Adam's Rose, pointing to Hoshi and Adam walked to her.

"This is Hoshi," said Adam, placing his arms around her.

"What is she?"

"She is a kitsune," said Alan as he explained what a kitsune was and Adam's Rose carefully walked closer. Hoshi blinked while Adam's Rose looked at her and nodded. Carefully, Adam's Rose stroked the fur on the bridge of Hoshi's nose and both of them laughed.

"We must go," said Hoshi as she got off the table and headed for the Doctor. Nodding, they headed for the TARDIS when the Doctor took hold of the door handles but the doors stayed shut and he frowned.

"Very funny, which one of you locked the doors?" said the Doctor.

"Don't look at me," Alan when the Doctor noticed that the TARDIS was shaking and placed his hand on the door.

"Come on, Old Girl, open the doors," whispered the Doctor, stroking the wood.

"What's wrong?" asked Adam as he walked to him and looked at the TARDIS.

_'My Adam, I know why the doors are locked,' _thought Adam's TARDIS inside his mind and he turned, looking toward the glass doors.

_'Why?' _thought Adam.

_'She doesn't want to go.' _

"She doesn't want to go?" whispered Adam and the Doctor looked at him.

"She doesn't?" asked the Doctor.

_'No, she doesn't,' _thought Adam's TARDIS inside the Doctor's mind.

"Why doesn't she want to go?"

_"Beloved, I am sorry but the idea of facing him again, even in this dimension, frightens me," _said the TARDIS and Alan walked closer, placing his hand on the wood.

"Come on, Girl, you know we won't let anything happen to you," said Alan, patting the wood.

_'If it is no trouble, she can ride inside me,'_ thought Adam's TARDIS inside the Doctor's mind.

"Would you like to travel inside Adam's TARDIS?" asked the Doctor.

_"Yes, I would like that," _said the TARDIS.

"Is that all right with you?" asked the Doctor.

"Oh, yeah, that would be fine," said Adam as they walked to the glass doors and opened the doors.

"Just a tic, Adam, you know she only lets you pilot her," said Adam's Rose.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I guess I'm coming with you then," said Adam.

"No, it's too dangerous! I'm not going to take the chance of you getting hurt or, worse, killed!" said the Doctor, holding his hands up.

"He has a point," said Alan.

"Look, do you think that this is the first time I got into a scrape?! I work for bloody Torchwood!" shouted Adam.

"I thought you were a writer."

"I am. The thing is I have faced my fair share of monsters and aliens over these last seven years. So has Rose."

"But you haven't faced anything like him!" said the Doctor.

"All the more reason to go!" said Adam as he headed out of the room and they looked at each other. Running after him, Alan ran in front of Adam and placed his hands on Adam's shoulders.

"What about Jamie and River?" asked Alan.

"What about them?"

"Don't you care how'd they feel if you just run off and get yourself killed?! Look, even though you and I are clones of the Doctor, I'm the one that's a full blooded Time Lord. If I get hurt, I can regenerate. YOU can't! Imagine Rose trying to deal with your death while raising Jamie and River all by herself. Ah, don't tell me she'll have Jackie and Pete! You're her soul mate! Her one true love and I don't want you to throw it all away because of this."

"But he's MY Doctor! Wouldn't you go after him if someone took your Doctor?!"

"In a heartbeat. Now, let us handle it, ok?" asked Alan, looking deeply into Adam's eyes and Adam blinked.

"My TARDIS wouldn't let me go anyway."

"Why not?"

"I forgot that she's programmed to prevent me from going to dangerous worlds and systems."

"She is?"

"Yep, he didn't trust me in the beginning and told her to only take us to peaceful worlds and systems. If there was any danger, we were to boot it back to her and leave. We did do that before the kids but I didn't always leave," said Adam with a sly grin and Alan laughed.

"How about now?" asked Alan.

"Nah, we didn't want the kids to get hurt so we go places where we'd just be a family and have fun."

"Ever been to Disneyworld?"

"Yep, even got that stupid Tikki Room song stuck in my head," said Adam, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I swear that song's deadly! Anyway, I swear we'll find your Doctor," said Alan, crossing his hearts.

"What about my TARDIS?"

"Well, seeing that she has our TARDIS inside her, we'll make sure she comes home in one piece."

"Ok, but she's still not going to let you pilot her."

"Brother can be very persuasive when he wants to be," said Alan with a wink and Adam laughed.

"Is everything all right out here?" asked the Doctor as the others walked closer and Adam's Rose walked to Adam.

"Yep, everything's fine. I won't go but there's the problem of her letting you pilot her," said Adam.

"Aw, I bet I can get her to listen to me," said the Doctor with a bad boy grin.

"That's what I told him," said Alan. Laughing, Adam led them down the path until they came to the TARDIS and Adam opened the door.

_"My Other Doctor, your TARDIS is located inside my wardrobe," _said Adam's TARDIS and he nodded. Adam opened the doors as they walked inside and the others looked around.

"Nice," said Jack, stroking one of the support columns and heard giggling in his head.

_"That tickles!" _said Adam's TARDIS and he patted the column. Adam walked to the console when he leaned against it and looked at the ceiling.

"Well, Girl, you behave for the Doctor, ok?" said Adam.

_"You are not coming, My Adam?" _

"You know I can't," said Adam as he explained what his Doctor did and felt Adam's TARDIS shaking in his mind.

_"But this is an emergency!"_

"I know but Alan promised that they'll make sure that they'll find the Doctor and bring you both home safe," said Adam and Alan crossed his hearts and sent calming thoughts to her.

_"Restrictions negated." _

"Right, well, we better get going," said the Doctor as they walked to the console and Donna was impressed with how neat and clean the console looked.

_"My Adam, I just remembered that Jamie is sleeping on the couch in the living room and River is playing in the chibi garden." _

"You let the kids play in here?" asked Donna.

"Yep," said Adam's Rose.

"What is a chibi garden?" asked Tara.

"Why don't you go show them and I'll go get Jamie," said Adam.

"I will wait here," said Hoshi, nodding, and they left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The door hissed open while they walked inside the room and their eyes went wide. A clear burnt orange sky was overhead while large fluffy pink and purple clouds floated by and the sounds of birdsong filled the air. They walked by the trees with silver leaves and animal shaped bushes while the long red grass waved in the breeze and Tara held the Doctor's hand. Suddenly something made a loud meeping sound as it ran to Donna and wrapped its arms and legs around her leg, hugging it tightly.

"Stand still! I'll get it!" shouted Alan, taking out his sonic screwdriver.

"No, it's all right, it won't hurt her!" said Adam's Rose while they looked down and blinked. Wrapped around Donna's leg was a doll. It was twelve inches tall, with wild dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, and was wearing white sneakers, a brown tie, a white shirt and a brown pinstripe suit.

"What is it?" asked Awinita.

"It's called a chibi."

"I don't care what it is. Get it off my leg!" said Donna, looking down at it. Meeping, it rubbed its head against her leg and Tara noticed who the chibi looked like.

"Daddy, it looks like…you!" whispered Tara as the Doctor knelt down and it looked at him.

"Hello," said the Doctor as the chibi let go of Donna's leg and hid behind it. "Oh, don't be scared, we're not going to hurt you."

The chibi blinked when it saw Jenny and ran to her, hugging her leg.

"Mummy, what are they doing in here?" asked River as she walked closer and held onto a chibi that looked like the other one but it was wearing maroon sneakers, jeans, a red tee shirt and glasses.

"I was just showing them your garden," said Adam's Rose as the chibi let go of Jenny's leg and started jumping up and down, making meeping noises as it pointed to Donna and Jenny. Carefully Jenny knelt down, picking the chibi up and held it to her chest. It started shaking as it buried its head in her chest and she stroked its hair.

"Why is it so upset?" asked Jenny.

"Think about it, Angel," said the Doctor and she looked at the chibi.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" said Jenny and rocked it, calming it down.

"Who's this suppose to be?" asked Awinita, pointing to the chibi Jenny was holding.

"That's Uncle," said River and Adam's Rose mouthed "the Doctor".

"And that is?" asked Mingxia, pointing to the other one.

"This is Daddy!" said River and the chibi of Adam waved at them.

"They are so cute!" said Tara.

"Do you want to come see the others?" asked River.

"There's more?!" asked Donna.

"Oh, yeah, they live that way!" said River as she led them down the path and stopped at the edge of a clearing.

"Blimey," whispered Alan as they looked at the little village made of doll houses and at the center was a large doll house that looked like the mansion. River and Jenny placed the chibis on the ground as the chibis ran to the others and made meeping noises, pointing to them. The chibis gathered as the Doctor knelt down and noticed that were chibis of Adam's Rose, Adam's Jackie, Adam's Tony, Adam's Pete, River and Jamie, all his lives and every companion he ever traveled with except for Donna, River Song and Jenny. There were also chibis of Adam's Sarah Jane, Adam's Luke, Adam's Maria, Adam's Rani and Adam's Clyde (Who Adam's Rose and Adam had met on a short trip to Adam's Doctor's universe.) and Adam's Jack and Torchwood. There were even tiny chibi versions of Adam 's K-9.

"Where did they come from?" asked Tara.

"Six years ago, this alien, named Chabi, landed on this world and he brought them with him. He said that he made others like them for his master, to use as weapons, but his master was overthrown and he was exiled," said Adam's Rose.

"How do you use a doll as a weapon?" asked Donna.

"Guess you never saw the Puppet Master movies, eh?" asked Alan.

"No, I haven't."

"They were about these living puppets that killed for their master. Nasty little buggers."

"Well, Chabi agreed to turn the dolls over to Torchwood but River saw them and wanted them. She promised to take care of them and they've been here ever since," said Adam's Rose and the Doctor gently picked the one that looked like Adam up.

"Why do they look like this?" asked the Doctor.

"Because I wanted them to," said River.

"Um, Daddy, look," said Tara as he looked at the nine chibis coming closer and blinked.

"Blimey," said the Doctor as the chibis stopped and the first one walked closer, holding onto a small cane. The chibi of the first Adam's Doctor slowly nodded and the Doctor nodded back. The chibi that looked like the second Adam's Doctor walked closer as it smiled and it had a little recorder in its hands.

"Why is it covered in fur?" asked Rain.

"That's his coat!" giggled River and the chibi of the Doctor nodded. The chibis of and Doctors walked closer but the chibi of the Doctor tripped over the long scarf it was wearing and the Doctor caught it. "He's always doing that!"

The chibis of the and Doctors walked closer and the chibis tipped their hats. The chibis of the and Doctors walked closer when the chibi of the Doctor saw Rose and winked at her. The chibi of the Doctor stood near a rock with its arms crossed as River gently nudged it to the Doctor and Alan giggled.

_'Oh, Brother, what were you thinking when you chose that outfit?!' _thought Alan and the Doctor growled.

"They're really cute," said Tara when they heard a loud meeping sound and she looked down at the chibi by her feet. It had brown hair and was wearing a white shirt, tan boots and a kilt and it had landed on its rear end after Tara nearly stepped on it. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

The chibi growled, shaking its tiny fist at her, and she smiled. Carefully, she picked it up as she titled her head then looked at River.

"Why is he wearing a skirt?" asked Tara and the chibi made low meeping sounds.

"He said that it's not a skirt. It's a kilt," said River.

"Oh," said Tara as the chibi looked at her and its lower lip stuck out as it frowned. She gently hugged it as it blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Well, this is nice but we have to go," said the Doctor and Tara handed the chibi to River.

"Are we going somewhere?" asked River.

"No, we're staying here while the Doctor borrows the TARDIS," said Adam's Rose.

"Why can't they use theirs?"

"She's very tired from the trip and your daddy said we could borrow yours," said Jack. He had been looking at the chibi of him when he saw that there was one of , , , , and but his heart hurt seeing there was one of and one of as well. He figured that, in this universe, they might be alive and made a note to ask Adam before they left.

"What about the chibis? They might get hurt," said River and the Doctor touched her hair.

"I promise that they'll be fine," said the Doctor with a wink and she nodded. Taking her hand, they left the room when Jenny looked down and sighed.

"Dad, hold up," said Jenny as she gently removed the chibi of Adam's Doctor from her leg and held it. She wasn't sure if it could feel her sending calming thoughts to it when she placed it back inside the room and the door closed. The Doctor placed his arm around her as she sighed and they walked down the hallway, heading for the control room.


	10. Chapter 10

Old Enemy, New Friends

----------------------------------------

Chapter Ten

The door opened when Frankie walked inside the room and saw that Adam's Doctor had the bed in the up position. She walked to the bed as she reached over and unbuttoned the top of his pajamas. Taking the stethoscope from around her neck, she placed the earplugs in her ears and gently touched it to his chest. She listened to his heartbeat then moved it across his chest, listening to the other heart. He noticed that she didn't think it was strange that he had two hearts then remembered that she had been taking care of him for a year, so hearing a double heartbeat wouldn't bother her.

"How am I doing?" asked Adam's Doctor.

"Nice and steady," said Frankie, taking the earplugs out of her ears.

"Will you help me with something?"

"I can't."

"I have going to the loo."

Smiling, she moved the blankets back as she helped him move his legs around to the side of the bed and he slowly stood up. She held onto him as they slowly walked to the bathroom and she closed the door behind them.

----------------------------------------------------

Adam's TARDIS hummed around them as they pushed buttons, turned switches and flicked levers and the Doctor felt her whispering in his head like a shy child. A few minutes later they felt a soft thump as Adam's TARDIS landed and he patted the glass.

"Well, let's see where we are," said the Doctor, walking to the doors then turned to see that Hoshi had changed into her human form. Opening the door, they Doctor walked outside and looked around. He saw that they had landed on the pavement near a building as he looked back inside Adam's TARDIS and nodded. The others walked outside as he closed the doors and was surprised that the key fit in the lock. He locked the doors when he patted the wood and felt her inside his mind.

"_My Other Doctor, I can't feel her," _said Adam's TARDIS and he blinked.

"You can't feel who?" asked the Doctor.

"_I can't feel My Mother's mind." _

"Oh, well, Adam did say there was a time storm the last time you saw her. She might have been damaged. Don't worry, we'll find her."

"_Promise?"_

"I promise," said the Doctor, patting the wood.

"_What do you want me to look like? Though, seeing that we are in a city, please don't ask me to change into a tree or a fire hydrant."_

"What's wrong with trees and fire hydrants?"

"_Dogs and dog walkers," _sighed Adam's TARDIS and he laughed. Looking around, he saw that there were several saw horses, marking where they were working on the cracks in the curb, and smiled.

"How about one of those?" asked the Doctor, pointing and Adam's TARDIS changed into a saw horse.

"Where did the TARDIS go?" asked Rain.

"She's right here," said the Doctor, pointing to the saw horse.

"She can change her appearance?" asked Alan.

"Yep," said the Doctor, popping the "p".

"This way," said Hoshi as they walked down the pavement when a dog walked toward the saw horse and sniffed. It yelped then ran away as water sprayed it and a soft laughed filled the air.

-------------------------------------------

Frankie moved the blankets up as Adam's Doctor rested back against the pillows and she buttoned his pajamas top. Her fingers brushed against the fine hairs on his chest as he winked and she blushed. She patted his chest when she walked to the table and wrote on the chart. He sighed as she looked at him and felt sorry for him.

"Would you like me to bring you something to read?" asked Frankie.

"That would be nice," said Adam's Doctor when she walked to the door and left the room. Looking at the door, he started twiddling his thumbs when he nodded and tossed the blankets back. Moving his legs over the side of the bed, he slowly pushed himself up and balanced himself with one hand on the bed. His hearts thundered in his chest as he looked at the door and arched his left eyebrow. Holding onto the bed, he headed for the door then let go of the bed and smiled. He reached for the door handle when the door opened and smacked him in the face. Lucy gasped as he sat on the floor and she knelt down next to him.

"What are you doing?!" asked Lucy, helping him up off the floor and he shook his head.

"I was just stretching my legs," said Adam's Doctor while they walked to the bed and she helped him get under the blankets.

"Where is Frankie?!"

"She went to get me something to read," said Adam's Doctor when the door opened and Frankie walked inside with a book in her hand.

"There you are! You know he isn't supposed to be left alone!" shouted Lucy as Frankie walked to the bed and handed him the book.

"Why, what happened?!" asked Frankie.

"I got up," said Adam's Doctor.

"Why didn't you call me?!" asked Frankie as she brushed the hair from his eyes then took his wrist, feeling the quick double beat against her fingers.

"If I hadn't have come in here, who knows what would have happened to him! I can't believe you're this irresponsible! I have a good mind to tell my husband!" shouted Lucy and Adam's Doctor saw the fear in Frankie's eyes.

"Oh, no, Mrs. Saxon, I swear it won't happen again!" said Frankie and Lucy snorted.

"See that is doesn't!" said Lucy as she left the room. Adam's Doctor looked at her as Frankie shook and he tilted his head to one side.

"Are you all right?" asked Adam's Doctor, wrapped his fingers around hers.

"Yes, now why don't I read to you," said Frankie, taking the book and sat on the chair near the bed. Blinking, he watched as she started reading and wondered what it was that Lucy had over her that would make her so afraid.

-------------------------------------

'_Bored, Rassilon, I am SO bloody bored!' _thought the Master as he floated in the container and looked over at the young man sitting near the computer.

"Come here," said the Master but the man just looked at the screen and he growled. "I said COME HERE!"

"What?!" asked Cameron Douglas as he removed the earplugs and the Master tightly closed his eyes.

"I want you to come over here," said the Master while Cameron walked to the container and he looked at him. Cameron was tall and had ginger hair and chocolate brown eyes. On his feet were a pair of white sneakers with blue laces and jeans with holes in the knees hugged his thin hips. He wore a white tee shirt with what looked like a green cartoon dog with buggy eyes and a zipper down the front of its body and a pink tongue was sticking out. "How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen," said Cameron.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Cameron."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Scotland."

"Ah, that would explain the accent. Tell me, Cameron, do you know how this thing works?"

"Aye, in fact, I made it."

"You made it?!" asked the Master, arching his right eyebrow.

"Sure did. See, I'm what you call a child genius. You know, graduated high school by the time I was eleven, that sort of stuff."

"So, you can get me out of here?"

"Aye, all I have to do is this," said Cameron as he pushed several buttons and the fluid started to go down the drain. In a few minutes, the Master was standing at the bottom of the container and Cameron pushed the buttons, making the lid of the container pop open. Walking closer, Cameron removed the oxygen mask from the Master's face and the tubes and wires off of him and the Master took a few deep breaths then blinked. Cameron had gone to get the blue dressing gown that was hanging on the peg by the door while the Master held onto the opening and Cameron helped him place the dressing gown on. He tied the tie for the Master when the Master placed his hands on Cameron's shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Why didn't the alarms sound?"

"I turned them off. Now, slowly lift your left foot up and…"

"I know how to walk!"

"Fine, just didn't want you to fall on your arse," said Cameron, shrugging. Cameron slowly backed up while they walked toward the door and the Master looked down at his feet. The door opened when Lucy walked into the room and her eyes went wide.

"What did you do?!" demanded Lucy when the Master let go of Cameron and slowly walked to her.

"Lucy!" said the Master with a big grin on his face and wiggled his finger for her to come closer.

"Ye-yes Harry?" asked Lucy as she walked to him and he placed his hands on her shoulders. Kissing her, he pulled her closer and rubbed his hand up and down her rear end. He moved his fingers through her hair then suddenly grabbed her by the neck and brought her face close to his.

"Tell me again who's in charge?!" asked the Master with his hands around her neck, squeezing until she started choking.

"Y-you are!" choked Lucy as he let go and patted her head.

"Good girl!"

Lucy watched as the Master slowly walked to the doorway when he placed one hand on the door frame then turned around and looked at Cameron. Nodding, the Master left the room while Cameron followed him and Lucy looked at the doorway, shaking. She jumped when the Master carefully leaned back into the doorway and looked at her.

"You coming?!" asked the Master as she nodded and walked to the doorway. He held his hand out as she took his hand and they walked down the hallway, going around the corner.


	11. Chapter 11

Old Enemy, New Friends

----------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven

Frankie pushed the wheelchair down the hallway when she came to the door and opened it, going inside the room. She knew that Lucy didn't want Adam's Doctor to leave the building but she didn't say she couldn't take him for a stroll up and down the hallway and he looked at her, giving her a big grin.

"Well, there's my favorite care giver!" said Adam's Doctor as she blushed and set the breaks on the wheelchair. Moving the blankets down, she carefully helped him sit up as he moved his legs to the side of the bed and she brushed the bangs out of his eyes. She went to get his slippers and dressing gown as she helped him get dressed and he smiled at her. Carefully, she helped him into the wheelchair as she placed his feet in the stirrups and he looked up at her. "So, where are we going?"

"I thought I'd take you to the conservatory," said Frankie, unlocking the breaks, as she pushed the wheelchair toward the door and opened the door. She backed the wheelchair out of the room while Adam's Doctor looked around and she pushed the wheelchair down the hallway. Adam's Doctor noticed that the walls and ceiling were painted white, the floor was coved with white tile, and lights were on the ceiling, casting a blinding white glare down the hallway. The only door he saw was the door to his room and cameras were mounted on the walls. The cameras turned slowly toward them as the cameras followed them and he looked up at Frankie. She looked scared but smiled and patted his hair as they went around the corner and he saw a lift at the end of the hallway. She stopped the wheelchair when she slid he identification badge in the slot and the lift doors opened. She pushed the wheelchair inside as she set the breaks and pushed the button. The doors closed while the lift moved upward and he looked at the ceiling. He didn't see any way out of the lift as the doors opened and she released the breaks. Pushing the wheelchair out of the lift, she ruffled the back of his hair as they went down the hallway and the cameras followed them. He noticed the large windows that let him see the people in the other rooms and read the signs on the walls, telling him what each room was.

"Bio-genetics?!" muttered Adam's Doctor as they went around the corner and he wondered what Lucy was up to. They came to a door as Frankie used her identification badge to open the door and the door hissed open. She pushed the wheelchair inside the room as Adam's Doctor looked up and saw the large glass ceiling and the sun shined inside the room. A wide variety of plants either hung from rods or sat in pots on the tables and a maze of sprinklers hung from the ceiling. He looked around, looking for cameras, while she pushed the wheelchair along the first row of tables and he saw the door at the back of the room. He wasn't sure if the door was locked or had an alarms system connected to it and sighed.

"Aren't they amazing?" asked Frankie, looking at some of the exotic plants and he blinked.

"Yes, though I don't think she should have that one," said Adam's Doctor as he pointed to a plant with large yellow flowers and she looked at it.

"Why not?" asked Frankie when Adam's Doctor reached over and picked a wooden support stick and pointed it at the flower. Suddenly the blossom opened when they saw three sets of sharp teeth and the blossom snapped the stick into tiny pieces. "Oh."

"So, is this place wired?"

"Wired?" asked Frankie as he sighed and placed the stick on the table.

"Are we being observed?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Because there is a door over there and I bet it leads outside."

"It does but it's locked."

"Do you know who has the key?"

"Mrs. Saxon."

"Wonderful," sighed Adam's Doctor as they went around the end of the table and he looked up, watching the clouds floating by the glass.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"So, does anyone have any idea where we are?" asked Alan while they walked down the pavement and he held onto Rose's hand. They had been walking for hours as the Doctor wondered if Hoshi had any idea where she was going and Rain slid her arm around his waist.

"Well, according to this, we're in Denver," said Awinita, pointing to the news stand and the Doctor walked to it, picking up the top newspaper. He checked the date when he saw that it was still 2009 but what caught his eye was the headline. CEO OF FLILYAREG TO MAKE A BIG ANNOUNCEMENT THIS WEEK was in bold print as he looked at the picture below it and his eyes went wide.

"Lucy!" whispered the Doctor as Alan walked closer and looked at the newspaper.

"What about her? What's Flilyareg? Sounds German or something," said Alan while Rose peeked at the picture and frowned.

"That's Lucy?! What a chav!" said Rose and Alan smiled. The Doctor thought while he looked at the picture when he looked at the man sitting behind the counter and tapped the counter.

"Excuse me but do you know what Flilyareg is?" asked the Doctor and the man snorted.

"What? You been living under a fucking rock? Flilyareg is one of the biggest companies in the country," said the man.

"There is no need to be rude," said Rain while the man rolled his eyes and they walked down the pavement.

"Doctor-san, I think we should go to this Flilyareg," said Hoshi.

"Why?" asked the Doctor.

"I feel that is where the great evil dwells."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Alan and the Doctor nodded.

"Just one thing," said Donna as they looked at her and she folded her arms across her chest. "We have no clue where it is!"

"I hate it when she's right," said Jack when Rose saw an internet café and tapped Alan's arm.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?!" asked Alan as he batted his eyelashes at her and she giggled.

"There's an internet café," said Rose and he took her hand.

"Looks like my Starlight's found us a way to find where this Flilyareg is," said Alan as he half dragged Rose to the curb and looked both ways before heading across the street. They followed them as they walked down the pavement and went inside the building. The tables were crowded as they looked for a free computer as Rose signed in and the lady behind the counter pointed to the computer in the corner. Nodding, Rose walked to the computer and sat down. Alan found an empty chair as he sat down next to her and took out his brainy specs, placing them on. Shaking her head, she typed on the keyboard when she logged on to the internet and sat back in the chair.

"Does anyone know how to spell Flilyareg?" asked Rose. The Doctor reached over as he typed on the keyboard and hit the enter key. Rose saw the Wikipedia link for Flilyareg as she clicked on it and they read what was on the screen.

"Well, according to this, Flilyareg opened in 2008 and grew to become one of most successful Fortune 500 companies in the world, with contracts in the military and in global and environmental corporations," said Rose while the Doctor thought when he realized something and grabbed onto the back of the chair.

'_What's wrong?' _thought Alan as he took the glasses off and placed them in his pocket.

'_It's so obvious,' _thought the Doctor.

'_What is?' _thought Rain, placing her hand on his shoulder.

'_Flilyareg! Don't you see what that spells?' _thought the Doctor while they looked at the screen and Alan's eyes went wide.

'_Shit, it spells…GALLIFREY!' _thought Alan as the Doctor nodded and softly growled, looking at the picture of Lucy.

--------------------------------------------------------

Lucy closed her eyes while the sting of the barbs from the whip dug into her skin and bit into the pillow, smothering her screams. He was whistling a song he learned from childhood as he watched the blood rolling across her skin and noticed some of her skin was sticking to the barbs. He was excited to see that she had kept their "toys" when she had taken him to her bedroom, he corrected her by telling her that it was their bedroom, and had carried her to the bed, plopping her onto the mattress. He had tied her to the bedposts, lying on her stomach, and had been using the whip for over an hour and a half. He had used other "toys" on her as he smiled and placed the whip on the bed. He crawled on the bed as he brushed the hair from her eyes and she looked at him.

"That was fun," purred the Master, digging his fingers into the lash marks on her back and she winced.

"I'm gl-glad that you enjoyed it," said Lucy as he moved closer and she felt his breath on her face.

"Oh, I'm just getting started. Where did I put the vinegar?" asked the Master when he saw the bottle on the bar and got off the bed. He walked to the bar when he picked the bottle up and walked back to the bed. He jiggled the bottle at her as the tears filled her eyes and he gave her a wild grin.


	12. Chapter 12

Old Enemy, New Friends

----------------------------------------

Chapter Twelve

"Ok, Lucy runs a Fortune 500 company and there is going to be some big announcement this week," said Alan while reading the screen and Rose nodded.

"Is there an address?" asked the Doctor and Rose looked at the screen. She found the address as Alan handed her a pen and a piece of paper and she wrote it down. Turning the computer off, they left the café as they walked back to where Adam's TARDIS was and the Doctor tapped on the wood. Adam's TARDIS changed back to a police callbox as he unlocked the doors and they walked inside. Locking the doors, the Doctor walked to the console when he typed the address and pulled the main lever. Adam's TARDIS vanished as he watched the screen when Adam's TARDIS hitched and shook and they fell to the floor. "What?"

"What's going on?!" asked Alan as he got off the floor and Adam's TARDIS bumped and shook around them.

"Come on, Girl, talk to me. Where are we going?" asked the Doctor but Adam's TARDIS stayed quiet. After a few minutes, Adam's TARDIS landed with a loud thump as they helped each other off the floor and the Doctor walked to the doors. Opening the doors, they walked outside when they saw that they were on a beach and the cold air blew through them. "Oh, no, not this place."

"Alan, this is…" said Rose as Alan placed his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Bad Wolf Bay," whispered Donna, walking to the Doctor and he held her.

"What's Bad Wolf Bay?" asked Jenny and the Doctor explained.

"Why are we here?" asked Rain.

"I don't know," said the Doctor when he saw something in the distance and started running across the sand.

"Doctor?!" shouted Rose as she went to catch up with him and saw what he was running to. Adam's Doctor's TARDIS sat on the sand as they stopped and the Doctor saw that the doors were open. The tide had washed water and seaweed inside Adam's Doctor's TARDIS as they carefully walked to the doors and looked inside.

"Rassilon," whispered the Doctor as Rose held him and buried her face in his chest.

----------------------------------------------

The Master walked down the hallway when he saw Cameron walking the other way and Cameron's head bopped back and forth. Spinning on his heels, Cameron smiled at the Master when he took the earplugs out of his ears and brushed the bangs out of his eyes.

"Ah, there's the man I was looking for," said Cameron, smiling.

"You were looking for me?" asked the Master.

"Aye, there's something I want you to see!" said Cameron as he waved for him to follow him and they walked down the hallway. The door slid open as they walked into the semi dark laboratory and headed for the table. On the table were several jars containing surgically removed limbs and the Master looked at the jars. Cameron walked to the table when he picked up a cattle prod and wiggled a finger for him to come closer. "Don't worry. I'm not going to use this on you. Though, from the look of you, I bet you'd like it."

"Cheeky. Tell me, where did you get these?!" asked the Master as he stood near the table and looked at the hand floating in the jar.

"Ah, there's the thing! These are all from the same person!"

"And who would that be?!" asked the Master, arching an eyebrow at him.

"That would be telling. Want to see something cool?!" asked Cameron and the Master nodded. Taking the lid off the jar with the hand in it, Cameron took the hand out and placed it on the table. He turned the cattle prod on when he placed the tip on the hand and a scream filled the air.

"Hold it! I know that scream!" said the Master as Cameron laughed and put the hand back in the jar, placing the lid back on.

"Guess I should show you my pet then!" said Cameron as he walked into the darkness and the Master squinted to see where he went. Suddenly a blue light filled the room as he blinked and a wide smile spread across his face. Inside a life support container was Adam's Jack's head and the Master walked closer. Placing his hands on the glass, the Master locked eyes with Adam's Jack and Adam's Jack's eyes went wide.

"Hello, Captain, surprised to see me?!" asked the Master then looked at Cameron and Cameron crossed his arms over his chest. "How long has he been like this?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, about a week, give or take."

"How did you get hold of him?"

"It was easy. I was with a friend at a pub and he was there with this other bloke. They were snogging and…"

"How did you get into a pub? You're only nineteen."

"I used a fake id. Anyway, I walked up to them and he started flirting with me. Mind you, he is a looker and I was really digging it when the other bloke gets all possessive and wants to leave. He says that it was ok and we, the three of us, go back to their place. Truth be told, that was my first threesome and he wasn't that bad."

"You, on the other hand, sucked!" said Adam's Jack and the Master was surprised that he could talk.

"I cut it off below the vocal cords and the oxygenated fluid makes it able for him to talk," whispered Cameron and the Master nodded. "And, as for you, you enjoyed it when I sucked."

"Now, now, there is no need for a catfight. Shall we go have some fun?!" asked the Master as Cameron smiled and Adam's Jack watched them head for the table then closed his eyes, knowing what was coming next.

----------------------------------------------

Adam's Doctor sat near the window as he looked at the clouds drifting over the sky and blinked. Strumming his fingers on the arm of the wheelchair, he tried to figure out why Frankie said he was in some sort of boat accident that put him in a coma and Lucy telling him that her men battled him on the beach. One of them had to have lied to him but his mind was still fuzzy and he sighed. The door opened when Frankie came into the room and walked to the wheelchair. Kneeling down, she touched his hand as he looked at her and smiled.

"Mrs. Saxon wants to see you," said Frankie as she stood up and pushed the wheelchair toward the door. Going out into the hallway, they headed for the lift and he looked up at her.

"Frankie, why are you doing this? What hold does she have over you?" asked Adam's Doctor but she didn't answer and stopped near the doors to the lift. Using her identification card, they watched the doors opened and she pushed the wheelchair into the lift. Watching the doors close, he looked at her but she stayed silent and he sighed. The doors opened while the wheelchair went down the hallway and he noticed the elegant decorations, paintings and antiques. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling as he looked around and the wheelchair stopped at the door and Frankie knocked on the door. The door opened as Adam's Doctor looked at the young nurse standing in the doorway and she nodded, opening the door some more. Going into the semi dark room, Frankie pushed the wheelchair toward the bed and Adam's Doctor heard the soft sobbing coming from the bed. Frankie set the breaks as Adam's Doctor squinted and could barely see Lucy lying on the bed. "Lucy, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Sweetie," said Lucy as she sniffed but Adam's Doctor felt like there was something wrong and held onto the arms of the wheelchair, pushing himself up. She watched as he sat on the bed next to her and reached over to touch her hair. "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Lucy, what's wrong?!" asked Adam's Doctor as she sniffed and sobbed and Adam's Doctor looked at the nurse. "Open the curtains!"

"No!" shouted Lucy when the nurse opened the curtains and Adam's Doctor's eyes went wide.

"Rassilon!" said Adam's Doctor and the tears trickled down Lucy's face.


	13. Chapter 13

Old Enemy, New Friends

----------------------------------------

Chapter Thirteen

The Doctor wasn't sure what was worse. The scorch marks on the walls, the wires and beams dangling from the ceiling or the stillness that surrounded them. He felt the sadness coming from Rose as he rocked her and sent soothing thoughts to her. He had set up a block so the others couldn't sense what they were feeling and rubbed Rose's back.

"Are you feeling anything?" whispered Rose, looking up at him. Keeping the block up, he reached out with his mind but felt only death and emptiness and sighed.

"She's gone," sighed the Doctor as he led her out of Adam's Doctor's TARDIS then closed the doors.

"Brother?!" shouted Alan as he ran to them then stopped and looked at Adam's Doctor's TARDIS. "Is that…?"

"Yes."

"Is she ok?" asked Alan and the Doctor slowly shook his head. "Shit. Do you think he was inside?"

"I don't know," said the Doctor.

"What's going on?" asked Rain as she came closer and looked at Adam's Doctors' TARDIS. "Is that…?"

"Yep, and, before you ask, she's gone," said Alan as he held Rose and felt her tears soaking into his shirt. Holding onto their wives, the Doctor and Alan walked back to the others when the Doctor sensed something and let go of Rain. Taking out the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor scanned the sand when he fell to his knees and started digging in the wet sand.

"What is he doing?" asked Donna as they watched him digging in the sand. After a few minutes, all they could see was his feet sticking out of the hole when he kicked his feet and Alan and Jack, who ran to the hole, helped get him out. He sat on the sand as he dusted something off and looked at what was in his hand.

"What is that?" asked Jack, kneeling down.

"It's his screwdriver. Now, if it was here then it means that he survived the crash and was standing…" said the Doctor as he stood up and walked around like he was looking for something. He paced around in a circle when he stamped his foot and smiled. "…here!"

"But where is he?" asked Rain.

"I don't know. I can't see him just leaving her behind."

"Which means someone…" said Alan.

"_Excuse me, My Alan, but is my mother all right?" _asked Adam's TARDIS and Alan looked at the Doctor. Walking to Adam's TARDIS, they walked inside and the Doctor walked to the console. Feeling the concern coming from Adam's TARDIS, he showed her what they had found and the scream echoed around them. Stroking the glass, the Doctor sent loving thoughts to her and assured her that her Doctor was still alive.

"_Beloved?" _asked the TARDIS.

"Yes?" asked the Doctor.

"_As much as I would hate to face the Master again, I want to switch places so she can grieve in private." _

"Yes, I think that would be a great idea," said the Doctor as they felt Adam's TARDIS moving and the Doctor walked to the doors. He opened the doors when he saw that they were now in a storage room and they left the room. He led them down the hallway when they walked inside the control room and the Doctor walked to the console, placing his hands on top of it. Hoshi looked at them and knew that they were in no shape for traveling back to Denver and sighed, leaning against one of the support beams.

------------------------------------------------------

Adam's Doctor felt the bile rolling up his throat as he looked at the dried blood and bits of skin caked in the marks on Lucy's back and her wrists were blood from the wire the Master had used to tie her to the bed. He knew that the Master had gotten a thrill out of abusing Lucy but this had gone beyond anything he had ever seen and tears streamed down Lucy's cheeks.

"I am so sorry," whispered Adam's Doctor as she nodded and let him touch her hair.

"It wasn't your fault. I was bad," whispered Lucy almost child-like.

"No, he had NO right to do this to you!" growled Adam's Doctor and she hushed him.

"Not so loud. He'll hear you," hissed Lucy.

"Let him hear me!" shouted Adam's Doctor as he carefully stood up and looked at the ceiling. "Do you hear me, Koschei?! You've gone too far this time!"

"And what are you going to do about it?!" said the Master's voice over a speaker in the ceiling and he glared at it.

"I'm going to stop you!" shouted Adam's Doctor when the door to the bedroom slammed opened and Adam's Doctor thought his hearts had stopped. Floating off the floor was something he thought he would never see again. "No, it can't be!"

"Oh, yeah, it is! Lucy didn't just save the ring and my genetic material! She saved…"

"…the Toclafane!" whispered Adam's Doctor as one of the Toclafane floated closer and a barrel of a laser came out from the shell.

"You will not harm the Mister Master!" said the Toclafane as the barrel of the laser wiggled at him and he sighed, hearing the Master laughing.

"Now, why don't you go back to your room and let Lucy rest," said the Master's voice when they heard the speaker click off and Adam's Doctor looked at Lucy.

"You better go," whispered Lucy when Frankie helped Adam's Doctor get back into the wheelchair and she pushed the wheelchair out of the room. Hearing the door closed, Lucy started crying as the door to the other room opened and she heard someone walking to the bed. Feeling the mattress dip from someone kneeling on the bed, Lucy felt the warm breath of the Master on his face and he jerked her face toward his.

"My, my, my, what a bad girl, now I have to punish you," whispered the Master, getting off the bed, and Lucy closed her eyes, the tears streaming down her face.

-------------------------------------------------

Rain listened to the soft sound of the Doctor's hearts beating as he moved his fingers through her hair and she kissed his chest. She knew he was talking to Adam's TARDIS while she sent her own comforting thoughts and he smiled at her. He picked her hand up as he wrapped his fingers around hers and squeezed them.

"How is she doing?" asked Rain.

"She's devastated," sighed the Doctor.

"Poor little sweetie. I can't imagine what it would be like to lose our TARDIS."

"Neither could I. I think it would break my hearts."

"You know, if you want, I wouldn't mind if you went and spent some time with her," said Rain as he looked at her and a large grin spread across his face.

"Latara, have I told you how much I love you?!" asked the Doctor, kissing her hair. She laughed as he got out of bed and headed for the door. Looking back at her, he gave her a wink and Rain smiled, rolling her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Old Enemy, New Friends

----------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen

Alan was puzzled when he heard music coming down the hallway as he walked to the door and opened it. Walking inside the storage room, he walked to the doors and peeked inside. He cupped his mouth as he saw the Doctor wiggling his hips to the music and had a bandanna wrapped around his head to keep the hair out of his eyes. He was polishing the console as he bopped his head back and forth and Alan stood against the doorframe.

"Nice moves," said Alan as the Doctor stopped dancing and turned, looking at him. Blushing, the Doctor placed the cloth on the console and Alan walked closer. "So, what's this all about?"

"Just giving her a clean and polish," said the Doctor, removing the bandanna. "It always makes our TARDIS feel better."

"And is she feeling better?"

"_I am feeling better, My Alan. My Other Doctor, we should go back to looking for My Doctor," _said Adam's TARDIS.

"Do you want to stay in here or switch places with my TARDIS?"

"_I want to stay here if that is all right."_

"Yes, that's fine," said the Doctor as they left and the Doctor closed the doors, locking them. Leaving the storage room, they walked to the control room and saw the others were already there.

"How is she?" asked Rain as she walked to the Doctor and he held her around the waist.

"She's better but still wants our TARDIS to takes us back to Denver," said the Doctor as Hoshi nodded then closed her eyes and they felt the TARDIS moving. With a light thump, the TARDIS landed as they walked to the doors and the Doctor unlocked the doors. They walked outside as he locked the doors and saw that they were under a large group of trees and Hoshi looked at the building in front of them. It was a seven story white building, with multiple antennae on the roof as well as several satellite dishes, and a stone wall surrounded the building. They heard a slight buzzing sound as Alan looked up but Hoshi stopped him from walking out from the cover of the trees and hushed them.

"What's the matter?" whispered Alan as she pointed to several round objects sailing passed they trees and Jack and the Doctor's eyes went wide.

"It can't be!" whispered Jack as the two Toclafane stopped and scanned the area then left.

"What are they?" whispered Rose.

"They're called Toclafane," whispered the Doctor as he gave a quick explanation of what they were and Rose held onto Alan, feeling the anger in his mind.

'_You ok?' _thought Rose.

'_Sorry about that, Starlight, just remembering what they did,' _thought Alan as she send calming thoughts into his mind and he smiled, kissing her lips.

"What are they doing here?" asked Awinita.

"They were saved from the last time you fought him," said Hoshi.

"You mean the last time the other Doctor fought him," corrected Donna and Hoshi growled at her. "Oi, there's no need for that, I was just saying…"

"I know of who I speak," snarled Hoshi and the Doctor walked between Donna and Hoshi.

"Back off!" snapped the Doctor and she glared at him.

"You should know better than to anger a kitsune, Doctor-san."

"And you should know better than to anger ME!" said the Doctor as his eyes grew black and balled his hands into fists.

"All right, easy, there's no need for a fight," said Rain as he looked at her and sighed, relaxing his hands. He walked to her as Rain held the Doctor around the waist and placed her head against his chest, hearing his hearts thundering in her ear.

"So, Doc, what do we do now?" asked Jack.

"We need to get in there and find out what the Master is up to," said the Doctor.

"What about the Toclafane?" asked Jack.

"One thing at a time, Jack," said the Doctor as he peeked out from under the trees, looking for Toclafane. Nodding, he walked toward the road and held Rain's hand as they headed for the building. Hoshi walked behind Jenny and Donna as she softly growled and a fire burned in her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, I could throw you in the lake or feed you poisoned birthday cake…I won't deny I'm going to miss you when you're gone...Oh, I could bury you alive but you might crawl out with a knife and kill me when I'm sleeping…That's why…" sang Cameron, dancing around the room while the door opened and the Master walked inside the room. Cameron hummed when he saw the Master and took the earplugs out of his ears. "Hey, Boss, how's it going?!"

"How's what going?" asked the Master with a slight pout.

"Never mind, never mind, just come see what I've been working on! It's fucking brilliant!" said Cameron as he half hopped to the table and the Master saw the web camera mounted on top of the monitor and he looked at Cameron. "Cool, eh?!"

"It's a…webcam."

"And it is connected to the all the major broadcasting satellites around the world! When you're ready, you can announce to the world that you're back and…" said Cameron as he walked to the wall and pushed the button. The wall moved back as the Master walked to him and they walked into the room. Cameron turned the lights on as the Master smiled like a cat that had found a warehouse filled with heavy cream and tuna and row upon row of Toclafane, numbering in the thousands, faced him. "…you can launch THEM!"

Cameron was shocked when the Master yelled, pumped his arms in the air, kissed him full on the lips then hugged him and their laughter echoed around the room.

-----------------------------------------

Frankie pushed the wheelchair down the hallway when she stopped at the door and knocked. The door opened as the nurse looked at her then at Adam's Doctor and nodded. She stepped back as Frankie brought the wheelchair inside and headed for the bed. Lucy was sitting up, pillows were propped against her back and she wore a pink lace dressing gown, and she smiled at him.

"Hello, Sweetie," said Lucy with a smile and Frankie stopped the wheelchair near the bed. Adam's Doctor could see that Lucy was drugged as he carefully got out of the wheelchair and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you?" asked Adam's Doctor, wrapping her fingers in his.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy and he saw that she had no idea what he was talking about.

"He beat you, remember?"

"Do you mean Harry?! Oh, well, he was just playing rough like he always does," said Lucy with a laugh and Adam's Doctor felt his hearts shivering.

"I…see. Lucy, do you remember how I got here? You told me that your men ambushed me but Frankie said that I had some sort of accident."

"Oh, yes, sorry about that. It was an accident and you were such a mess."

"I was?"

"Oh, yes, my men were amazed that you were still alive. You see, we had been scanning for your TARIDS' energy signature and found it in Norway. Bad Wolf Bay or something like that. When they got there, your TARDIS looked like it had the crap beat out of it and you were lying on the sand. They brought you here and the doctors examined you. Now, Harry had scans from the last time and they were able to repair the damage. You slipped into some sort of coma and slept for a year."

"What about my TARDIS?"

"I think they left it on the beach."

"What?!" asked Adam's Doctor, wide eyed.

"Anyway, have you been good? Harry would be so angry if you were trying to escape."

"Yes, I've been good."

"Great! Well, I'm getting tired," said Lucy as she waved for him to leave and Frankie helped him into the wheelchair. Leaving the room, Adam's Doctor sighed and Frankie ruffled the top of his head. He looked up at her as she smiled and he blinked.

"Frankie?" asked Adam's Doctor.

"Yeah?" asked Frankie.

"Be honest with me, what does she have over you that you're willing to help them?"

"She has my little brother and will kill him if I don't do what she tells me."

"That's terrible! What's your brother's name?"

"His name's Cameron. Cameron Frazer Douglas."


	15. Chapter 15

Old Enemy, New Friends

----------------------------------------

Chapter Fifteen

Cameron watched while the Master inspected the Toclafane as he opened one of the spheres and saw the dull eyes looked back at him. The face was that of a young woman and the Master noticed that she has a nose stud in her left nostril. He closed the sphere as he walked to another one and opened it. The dull eyes of a little boy blinked as it smiled and he saw that three teeth were missing. He closed the sphere when he walked back to Cameron and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, what do you think?!" asked Cameron, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"I'm…I'm speechless! And that is something I hardly ever am!" said the Master, squishing Cameron's face between his hands. "You, dear boy, are a GENIUS!"

"I knop," said Cameron as the Master let go of his face and Cameron wiggled his jaw side to side. The Master walked into the other room when he walked to the table and looked at the monitor. Turning it on, he jumped as his face appeared on the screen and looked at his image. He hadn't noticed how he looked after being released from the container as he ran his fingers through the thick mass of hair and looked down at the gray sweatshirt, jeans and sneakers he was wearing.

"Oh, this will never do!" said the Master as he turned the monitor off and sat on the chair in front of the table. "Do you know anyone that cuts hair?"

"My sister, Frankie, does a fair haircut."

"Do you think she'd cut my hair?"

"Um, well, she's a bit busy."

"Doing what?"

"Well, Luc…your wife has her taking care of that Doctor guy."

"I see. Well, let's go see my old enemy then!" said the Master as he pushed the chair back and walked to the door. Turning, he wiggled his finger as Cameron ran to him and they left the room.

------------------------------------------------------

Adam stood near the tree as he looked at the square indentation where his TARDIS had been sitting and brushed the hair from his eyes. It had been days since the Doctor and his family had left and he was getting worried. Sitting on the grass, Adam placed the back of his head against the tree and closed his eyes. He cleared his mind as he reached out and tried to make contact with his TARDIS. He never knew how badly he missed having her inside his head as he gulped and felt the tears trickling down his face.

'_Shit, is this what it's like inside my brother's head? How can he handle the emptiness and deafening silence? No wonder he's so sad. I would go off my rocker if I had to deal with this day after day,' _thought Adam as he opened his eyes and wiped the tears away.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" asked Jamie as he walked to him and sat on Adam's lap. Wrapping his arms around him, Adam kissed the top of Jamie's head and Jamie looked up at him.

"Daddy was just thinking about Uncle," said Adam.

"Oh. Do you think Uncle Doctor and Uncle Alan will find him?"

"Uncle Doctor and Uncle Alan?!" asked Adam, arching his eyebrow.

"Yeah, do you think they'll find him?"

"I hope so."

"Do you think they'll find him before Saturday?"

"What happens on Saturday?"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad-dyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, that's when I'm on tv!" said Jamie, tossing his hands in the air and Adam smiled.

"Oh, yeah, they will," said Adam as he rocked him and they watched the clouds floating across the sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Watching Frankie's hand moving the washcloth over his chest, Adam's Doctor smiled and she softly blushed. He silently cursed himself for not being able to help her or her brother and she used the soft towel to dry his chest. She started washing his stomach as he softly giggled and she looked at him.

"A bit ticklish, are you?" asked Frankie as he nodded and she dried his stomach with the towel.

"Frankie?" asked Adam's Doctor, looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah?" asked Frankie.

"How did Lucy get hold of your brother?"

"She sent out these emails, they were advertising these high paying jobs for a new company, and Cam, being the computer/technical genius that he is, sent in his resume. She was really impressed because she sent for him the following day. I didn't hear from him for months then, when I was leaving work, this limo pulls up and this big guy gets out and points a gun at me. He said he's shoot me if I didn't get in the limo. I got in and there was Mrs. Saxon. She explained that she had Cam and would kill him if I didn't go with her and help her with a special project. Imagine my surprise when I found out it was you."

Frankie buttoned his pajamas top as he smiled and she went to put the things away. Pushing the button until he was in the sitting position, he watched her when he moved the blankets back and placed his legs over the side of the bed. Carefully he stood up when he walked to her and she jumped, seeing him behind her.

"What are you doing?!"

"Frankie, let me help you. I promise that I will get you and Cameron out of here," said Adam's Doctor while he brushed the hair from her eyes and she looked deeply into his sad brown eyes. She had seen such sadness and pain behind those eyes but now all she saw was tenderness and he moved closed cupping her head in her hands. She had wondered what his lips tasted like as he kissed her lips and she slid her arms around his waist. She felt his fingers moving through her hair as he moved back and placed his forehead against hers. Seeing the tears in her eyes, Adam's Doctor held her as he let her cry and she buried her face in his chest. She felt his hearts thumping hard and fast against her hands as he rocked her and kissed the top of her head.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, isn't this sweet!" said the Master as they looked at the doorway and the Master and Cameron walked inside the room. The Master smiled smugly as Adam's Doctor glared at him and felt Frankie shaking in his arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the road, the Doctor stopped as he looked at the building and blinked.

"Why did you stop?" asked Hoshi, walking to him and he looked at her.

"We have a problem."

"What sort of problem?"

"Well, even if we get to the gate without alerting the Toclafane, he knows what Jack and I look like."

"Wonderful," sighed Jack, slapping hands against his thighs. Alan thought while he looked at the building when he smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

"What about the imager?" asked Alan.

"That is a good idea, Brother, but what about you and Jack?" asked the Doctor.

"Leave that to me, Doc," Jack as the Doctor nodded and turned, heading back to the TARDIS.

"Where is he going?" asked Hoshi.

"He had to go get something. Don't worry, he'll be right back," said Alan as they watched the Doctor vanish around the corner and Hoshi growled, balling her hands into fists. A few minutes later they saw a young woman wearing jeans, black leather boots and a red silk top coming down the road as Rain giggled inside her mind and cupped her mouth.

"Who is that?" asked Hoshi as the young woman stopped in front of them and Alan thought he was going to choke.

"Oh no, it's Miss Weird and Pushy!" whispered Alan as the Doctor leered at him and Rain walked to him, sliding his hand in hers.

"This is Morana," said Rose as Hoshi looked at the Doctor and blinked.

"Where did she come from?" asked Hoshi.

"From this," said the Doctor as he turned the imager off and Hoshi' eyes went wide. He explained how the imager worked as she nodded and he walked to Rain, turning the imager back on.

"You know what? I nearly lost it when I saw you," said Rain.

"I saw that," said the Doctor.

"Do you think this will work?"

"Well, unless the Toclafane can't see a holographic image, I think it will."

"Daddy, what about me?" asked Tara.

"I want you to go back to the TARDIS."

"But, Daddy…."

"This is getting far too dangerous. And you did say you'd do what I told you. Now, move!" said the Doctor, pointing and she sighed, turned and they headed back to the TARDIS. After making sure she locked the doors, he headed back to the others and rubbed his hands together.

"Does everyone have their psychic paper with them?" asked the Doctor and they told him that they had it with them and he told them to use that. Placing an arm around Rain, the Doctor looked at the building as he sighed, wondering what the Master was doing to Adam's Doctor, and felt the anger growing inside him. Rain looked at him as he smiled and sent reassuring thoughts into her mind as she nodded and they headed for the building.


	16. Chapter 16

Old Enemy, New Friends

----------------------------------------

Chapter Sixteen

Adam's Doctor watched while the Master walked closer and smiled at them. Moving Frankie behind him, Adam's Doctor glared at him and the Master pretended to be stunned.

"Oh, my, what an evil look. I think I might faint," said the Master, dramatically, and Cameron snorted a laugh.

"Cameron?!" shouted Frankie as Adam's Doctor stopped her from running to Cameron and she looked at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Adam's Doctor.

"Cameron, are you ok?"

"Aye, why wouldn't I be ok?" asked Cameron and the Master walked to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Because my old enemy thinks I have been doing mean and nasty things to you," whispered the Master, winking at Adam's Doctor and Adam's Doctor growled.

"Bollix. If anything, I've been having a ball! You should see my lab!"

"Maybe we should show them you little playroom!" said the Master as Cameron smiled and the Master walked to the door. Frankie went to get Adam's Doctor a wheelchair as he sat down and they left the room. Adam's Doctor saw the Toclafane in the hallway as they headed for the lift and sighed. The Master used his identification card as the lift doors opened and they went inside. Watching the doors close, Adam's Doctor held the arms of the wheelchair tightly in his hands and the Master patted the top of his head. Pulling away, Adam's Doctor looked at Frankie while she looked at Cameron and Cameron leaned on the wall of the lift.

"I can't believe that you're working for this arsehole," growled Frankie when Cameron flipped her off and the Master glared at them.

"Now, behave or Daddy will get mad," said the Master as Adam's Doctor saw the fear in Frankie's eyes when the doors opened and they left the lift, going down the hallway.

---------------------------------

Walking toward the gate, the Doctor looked at the guard and the man was tall, curly black hair was tucked under a ball cap and his dark gray eyes shined in the sunlight, and the Doctor walked to him. He used the psychic paper as the guard looked at it then nodded and the Doctor heard what the guard was thinking about Morana, making him want to kick the guard in the balls. The guard looked at Rain, Rose, Mingxia, Hoshi, Awinita, Jenny and Donna and Jenny glared at him when she heard what he was thinking about her and growled.

'_That guy is such a pig!' _thought Jenny as she walked near Rain and glared back at him.

'_You should have heard what he wanted to do with me.' _thought the Doctor.

'_Well, Doc, you ARE a hottie,' _thought Jack.

'_Where are you two?' _asked Rose, looking around when a guard wearing a helmet with a half visor waved at her and another guard made kissy lips at her. Jack and Alan had climbed the wall and surprised two guards when they jumped down from the wall then knocked them out, taking their uniforms, boots and helmets. _'That better be you, Alan.'_

'_Yep, it's me,' _thought Alan as Rose told the others and the Doctor nodded to them. Heading for the stairs, they walked inside the building and looked around. White tile covered the floor as they heard the sound of people walking by and a large metal sculpture hung on the wall in front of them. It was a group of circles and lines as Alan looked at it and blinked.

"What does it say?" asked Jenny as the Doctor looked at it and sighed.

"It says "Koschei"," said the Doctor.

"What does that mean?" asked Donna.

"It's the Master's nickname from when he was in the academy."

They walked by the posh furniture and decorations then stopped near a fountain and the Doctor looked around.

"Jack, I want you to take Mingxia and Donna and go that way. Alan, take Rose and Awinita and go that way. I'll take Rain, Hoshi and Jenny and go this way."

"What if we see the Master?" asked Mingxia.

"If you do see him, I want you to run."

"Hold it, Brother, I just realized something. I can't feel you," said Alan as they realized that they couldn't feel each other in their minds and the Doctor growled.

"He's using psychic dampers," said the Doctor.

"What do we do now?" asked Donna.

"Just stick together and hope that nothing bad happens."

"Which means something will," corrected Alan and Rose shoved him. Shrugging, Alan took her hand as Alan, Awinita and Rose walked away and Jack, Donna and Mingxia headed down the hallway to the left. Heading for the lift, the Doctor saw that they needed a keycard and took out the sonic screwdriver. Pressing the sonic screwdriver against the slot, the Doctor pushed the button and pushed the button. The lift doors opened as they walked inside and the Doctor looked at the small map on the wall. He noticed there was a penthouse on the top floor then saw that they needed a key to unlock the button and used the sonic screwdriver then pushed the button. The doors closed as the lift moved upward and Rain held his hand tightly in hers, making him smile.

-----------------------------------------------

Alan looked at the room behind the glass as he watched a doctor trying to teach a chimpanzee sign language but the chimpanzee was more interested in the banana on the table and Alan smiled. The doctor yelled at the chimpanzee when the chimpanzee looked at Alan and he did the sign for asshole. The chimpanzee repeated it as Alan laughed and Rose walked to him. She saw what the chimpanzee was doing as Alan placed his hand against the glass and laughed harder.

"Where did it learn that?" asked Rose as Alan calmed down and wiped his eyes.

"I plead the fifth," said Alan, holding his hands up, and she sighed, rolling her eyes. Pulling him down the hallway, they caught up with Awinita and she looked at them.

"What's so funny?" asked Awinita.

"Alan just taught a chimpanzee how to do asshole in sign language," said Rose and he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"So, in other words, he was showing it how to sign Alan?" asked Awinita and his eyes went wide. Rose and Awinita laughed as he sulked down the hallway and they ran to catch up with him. "Come on, Bro, I was kidding."

"Yeah, me too," said Rose, placing her arm around his but he pulled away and kept walking.

"I don't care. You hurt my feelings," sniffed Alan as they walked beside him and fluttered their eyelashes at him. Sticking his chin out, he walked faster as they followed him and he looked straight ahead. Slowly Rose slid her arm around his waist then Awinita did the same and they placed their heads on his shoulders. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ok, I forgive you!"

They went around the corner when they came to a large door and Alan walked to it. Taking out his sonic screwdriver, Alan scanned the door when he used the sonic screwdriver to unlock the door and the door slid open. Walking inside, Rose found the light switch and turned the lights on. The lights hummed as they came on and Awinita gasped at what was in front of them.

-----------------------------------

The wheelchair squeaked while they went down the hallway and around corner. Adam's Doctor saw the Toclafane floating by when one of the Toclafane floated toward the Master and he blinked.

"Mister Master, security reports that someone has accessed a lift and is heading for Mister Master's quarters," said the Toclafane.

"I see. Well, send some of your brothers and sisters up there and get rid of them. No, wait, bring them to my office," said the Master and the Toclafane bopped up and down.

"Okey-dokey," said the Toclafane as they sailed down the hallway and he looked at Adam's Doctor, Cameron and Frankie.

"Looks like there's been a change in plans," said the Master as he took hold the wheelchair and pushed it down the hallway. Adam's Doctor remembered the last time he pushed him in a wheelchair and looked up at him. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to push you into the wall. Down the stairs, maybe..."

Adam's Doctor growled as they went around the corner when the exit door opened and Jack, Donna and Mingxia walked into the hallway. Going down the hallway, they looked around when they came to a door and Jack wiggled the handle.

"It's locked," whispered Jack. Smiling, Donna took out her sonic screwdriver as she used it on the lock and opened the door. Going inside, Jack felt along the wall until he found the light switch and turned the lights on. They were stunned, seeing the jars with body parts in them, when Donna's eyes went wide and she pointed. Jack looked where she was pointing as his heart started slamming against his ribs and walked to the lift support container. He looked at Adam's Jack's head when the eyes opened and blinked. Carefully placing his hands on the jar, Jack locked eyes with Adam's Jack and tears trickled down his cheeks.

Mingxia was looking at the jars when she noticed that they were life support jars and she picked up one of the jars. She looked at the right big toe floating in the jar when she looked at the other jars and found the jar with RIGHT FOOT on the label.

"Jack?" asked Mingxia.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been dissected before?"

"Once."

"How did you reattach the severed limbs?"

"Well, I just held them together and they reattached themselves."

"So, if we do that to him, uh, you, he'll be ok?"

"I think so."

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's play Doctor Frankenfurter and make us a man!" said Donna as they looked at her and she placed her hands on her hips. "What?! Don't tell me I'm the only one here that's seen the Rocky Horror Picture Show."

Laughing, Jack gave Donna a hug as they walked to the table and started to put Adam's Jack back together.


	17. Chapter 17

Old Enemy, New Friends

----------------------------------------

Chapter Seventeen

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Awinita while Alan held onto Rose and his hearts pounded in his chest. The smell of rotting meat filled their noses as the sound of blood dripping filled the air and Alan softly growled. Using their respiratory bypass systems so they didn't have to breath, they walked by the racks of human body parts hanging from meat hooks and a low buzzing sound filled the air. Walking by a table with jars of body parts, they stopped when they saw three large windows and Rose felt her stomach churning. Behind the glass, lasers cut into three men as they looked up at the ceiling and their eyes were glazed over. The blood dripped to the floor as Alan balled his hands into fists and removed his sonic screwdriver. He pushed the button as the sonic screwdriver hummed and the machines in the room exploded. Awinita and Rose destroyed the other machines as the alarms rang out and they ran out of the room. The explosion behind them nearly caused them to fall as they felt the heat of the fire coming down the hallway and Alan used his sonic screw driver to open the doors to the lift at the end of the hallway. Running faster, he went inside as he hit the door button and Rose and Awinita ran inside the lift. Pushing the button again, they watched the lift doors close as the lift moved upward and Alan held Rose and Anwinita. Rose could see the anger in Alan's eyes as he breathed hard through his nose and her hearts hurt.

"I swear, Amo'tiri, if he's done anything like that to Adam's Doctor, I'm going to…" growled Alan when she held him and his whole body was shaking. Hushing him, Rose rubbed his back as Alan took a few deep breaths and Awinita slid his hand into hers Calming down, Alan smiled when the doors to the lift opened and they walked out of the lift, heading down the hallway. Suddenly four Toclafane appeared in the hallway and Alan pulled Awinita and Rose behind him.

"Halt and identify!" said the Toclafane, pointing its laser at them. Alan removed the security badge from the jacket he was wearing when he held it up and the Toclafane looked at it. "Remove your helmet for proper identification."

"Uh, Bro, you do that…" whispered Awinita and he looked at her.

"I know," whispered Alan while the Toclafane moved closer and the laser bopped up and down.

"Remove your helmet!" shouted the Toclafane. Slowly moving his hands up to the helmet, Alan removed it and let it drop to the floor. "Alert, the Doctor has escaped!"

"Negative. Scans indicate that the Doctor is with Mister Master…and is heading for Mister Master's quarters," said the second Toclafane.

"How is that possible? The Doctor cannot be in three places at once," said the Toclafane.

"We must bring them to Mister Master," said the third Toclafane.

"Okey-dokey," said the fourth Toclafane, moving closer and its laser bopped up and down.

"What do we do now?" whispered Rose as Alan sighed and slowly raised his hands. They turned as they headed down the hallway and the Toclafane surrounded them, leading them toward the lift.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack held the ring finger of Adam's Jack's left hand as the skin melted together and the finger wiggled. Adam's Jack's wedding ring was at the bottom of the jar as Jack slid it back onto Adam's Jack's finger and it bent down, squeezing his fingers. They had found the rest of Adam's Jack's body parts as Mingxia and Donna checked the shelves and Donna found three more jars in a cabinet. Walking to the table, she handed the jars to Jack as he looked at the jars and took out Adam's Jack's pinkie. Donna watched as Jack placed the pinkie on the hand and Donna looked at the life support container. She walked to it as she knelt down and Adam's Jack looked at her.

"I am so sorry," said Donna, softly, and Adam's Jack smiled.

"Why? You didn't do this," teased Adam's Jack and she gasped.

"I didn't know you could talk!"

"He cut my head off just under the vocal cords. So, Red, mind telling me how is it that you're here and why I see two of me?"

Donna explained while Jack finished connecting the last of the fingers and walked to Mingxia. Standing near Adam's Jack's naked body, Mingxia took the hand from Jack as she held it to the bottom of Adam's Jack's left arm and the hand melted onto the wrist. The fingers wiggled as they looked at them and the hand flexed the fingers in and out.

"I can't believe he's able to do that," said Mingxia as Jack went to work on the other hand and smiled.

"I remember this one time that I had a hand cut off in India and the shop owner fainted when my hand jumped off the table and chased his cat around the room," said Jack as Adam's Jack laughed and Donna rolled her eyes. Jack handed Adam's Jack's right hand to Mingxia and she walked to Adam's Jack's right arm, attaching the hand.

"I can't believe that you're not bleeding to death," said Donna.

"I'm not sending any blood to the areas that have missing parts," said Adam's Jack nodded.

"Is that everything?" asked Donna.

"Just about," said Jack as he walked to the life support container and Donna stepped aside so he could get to the jar with Adam's Jack's head. Carefully removing Adam's Jack's head from the jar, Jack walked to Adam's Jack's body and slowly lowered the head.

"Hold it! I'm on backwards!" shouted Adam's Jack as Donna gently smacked Jack's back and Jack laughed. Turning the head around, Jack lowered the head as they watched the head attach itself and the Adam's Jack wiggled his head side to side. "Ah, that's much better."

"I'd say it is," whispered Donna as she looked him over and he winked at her. Suddenly the room shook as the sound of an explosion filled the air and the alarms sounded. "All right, Harkness, what did you just do?!"

"I didn't do that!" said Jack, taking his coat off and handed it to Adam's Jack.

"Well, I suggest that we get out of here!" said Mingxia, helping Adam's Jack with the coat.

"Hold on," said Adam's Jack as he reached inside the coat and Donna's eyes went wide.

"What are you doing?!" gasped Donna as he removed his hand and grinned.

"Just checking to see if I have all my parts," said Adam's Jack and Jack laughed.

"Dude, I would NEVER forget to put THAT back!" said Jack as they helped Adam's Jack walk to the door then stopped when six Toclafane in the doorway and Donna looked at Jack.

"Halt!" said the Toclafane as they pointed the lasers at them and Jack sighed. The Toclafane floated to Jack then to Adam's Jack as it scanned them then floated back to the other Toclafane. "Scans indicate duplication of Subject 94875493-JH."

"We must take them to Mister Master," said the second Toclafane as they floated closer and Jack slowly reached for his gun. "Halt! Any aggressive action will result in lethal action!"

"Oh, like that will stop me!" said Jack as Donna placed her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

"Let them take us to the Master," said Donna softly.

'Why?!" asked Jack.

"Because we do that and he'll lead us to Adam's Doctor."

"We do that and he'll kill us. Donna, I've dealt with this psycho before. He doesn't play by the rules. Hell, I don't think he even knows what they are."

"Move!" shouted the Toclafane as they surrounded them and they walked of the lab. Jack held onto Adam's Jack as they looked at each other and Jack blinked.

"Tell me something," whispered Jack.

"What?" asked Adam's Jack.

"Are your Owen and Tosh still alive?"

"No, they're not. Are they in your dimension?"

"No. I asked because River has chibis of them."

"Oh, that's because she saw their picture and wanted to include them."

"Silence!" shouted the Toclafane as they headed down the hallway and both Jack and Adam's Jack sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Holding Rain's hand, the Doctor led the way as they walked down the hallway and Jenny looked at the paintings hanging on the wall.

"Dad, look at this one," said Jenny as she pointed to the painting and the Doctor looked at it.

"That's an original Rembrandt," said the Doctor when they came to the door and he let go of Rain's hand. Taking out the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor unlocked the door as they went inside the room and saw Lucy lying on the bed.

"Lucy?!" asked the Doctor. Turning the imager off, he ran to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. She was asleep as he looked at her wrists and growled. "That sick bastard."

Rain, Hoshi and Jenny watched as he carefully moved the blankets back and placed Lucy's arms around his neck. Sliding his arms under her, he heard her whimper as he lifted her off the bed and turned to them. Lucy sighed then opened her eyes and blinked, looking at him.

"Sweetie, you're all better!" said Lucy as he nodded then she looked at the others and blinked. "Who are they?"

"They're friends," said the Doctor as she placed her head on his shoulder and they walked toward the door. Suddenly four Toclafane came into the room as the lasers came out of the shell and Lucy glared at them.

"Do not move!" shouted the Toclafane while the laser bopped up and down.

"What do you think you're doing?! Harry will not tolerate you coming in here and threatening me!" shouted Lucy.

"Mister Master sent us to take the intruders to his office!"

"They are not intruders! They are my friends! Now, get out!"

"Mister Master sent us to take the intruders to his office!"

"I said get out!"

"Mister Master sent us to…"

"We get it!" said the Doctor.

"Dad, what do we do?" asked Jenny and Lucy looked at her.

"Did she call you "dad"?"" asked Lucy.

"Yes, she did," said the Doctor.

"I didn't know you were a daddy! My, aren't you pretty!" said Lucy while Jenny gave her a look and the Doctor sighed, adjusting his hold on Lucy.

"Move!" shouted the Toclafane when the room shook and the sounds of an explosion and alarms filled the air. Lucy screamed, burying her head in the Doctor's neck, as he tried to keep his balance and growled.

"Alan, what did you do now?" whispered the Doctor as the Toclafane came closer and surrounded them.

"We must take you to Mister Master!" said the Toclafane as they walked to the door and left the room. Watching the Toclafane leading them down the hallway, the Doctor wondered what caused the explosion and hoped that his family was all right. He hated not being able to feel them as he growled and carefully adjusted his hold on Lucy, who smiled sweetly at him.

"Don't worry, Sweetie, Harry will explain what's going on," whispered Lucy as she closed her eyes and placed her head on his shoulder. Rain looked at the Doctor as he shrugged and they walked down the hallway, heading for the lift.


	18. Chapter 18

Old Enemy, New Friends

----------------------------------------

Chapter Eight teen

The Master opened the doors while Frankie pushed the wheelchair inside the room and Adam's Doctor looked at the large dark wood desk in front of the large window. Walking to the stereo, the Master turned on some music and the music vibrated around the room. He walked to the bar to the left of the room as he poured some scotch in a glass then leaned against the bar and Cameron walked to the desk, sitting on it.

"So, Doctor, what do you think?" asked the Master, waving his hand.

"It's nice," said Adam's Doctor.

"Nice?! Do you know how many decorators it took to get it to look like this?!"

The Master walked to the desk as he waved his hands to shoo Cameron off the desk and Cameron flipped him off, sitting on the floor. Sitting down on the high back chair, the Master placed his elbows on the desk, folding his fingers together, and looked at Adam's Doctor. Adam's Doctor glared at him as the Master sighed and sat back in the chair. Suddenly they heard the explosion and alarms as Cameron, who got off the floor and ran to the Master, showed the Master which button worked the intercom and he pushed the button.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Sorry, Sir, there has been an explosion in Sector Three," said the voice over the intercom and Cameron's eyes went wide.

"Sector Three?! Fuck, that's where the processing room is!" said Cameron and Adam's Doctor looked at him.

"Well, handle it!" said the Master, turning the intercom off.

"The processing room?" asked Adam's Doctor.

"It's where they make the Toclafane," said Cameron.

"You mean it's where you butcher people to make those monsters!" growled Adam's Doctor as the Master moved the chair back, stood up, walked to the wheelchair and placed his hands on the arms, locking eyes with him.

"Now that was rude. You know what? Maybe I should make you into one! No, wait, I got a better idea! I'll make HER into one!" said the Master, pointing to Frankie.

"Oi, back off! That's my sister you're talking about!" said Cameron, walking to the Master.

"Are you THREATENING me?!" growled the Master, looking at him and Cameron crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"Maybe," said Cameron when the Master stood up and went for Cameron's throat. Cameron ducked then came up, swinging his left fist and the Master's head snapped back. Adam's Doctor's eyes went wide as Cameron tackled the Master and they tumbled backwards toward the bar. The Master grunted as the bar smashed into his back and pushed Cameron off him.

"Oh, that was a big mistake!" growled the Master as he picked up a bottle and smashed it against the bar. Holding the jagged glass in his hand, the Master swung it at Cameron and Cameron backed up. The Master growled as Cameron spun around and kicked the glass out of his hand then punched the Master in the face, knocking him to the floor. The Master got off the floor, wiping the blood from his mouth, as Cameron bounced on his feet and held his fists up. The Master was breathing hard as he looked at him when, suddenly, he started laughing and Cameron blinked.

"What's so fucking funny?!" asked Cameron, not letting his guard down, and the Master walked to him. Gently pushing his fists down, the Master placed his hands on his shoulders and went forehead to forehead with him.

"The only reason you're getting away with this is because I wasn't ready. Mind you, once I'm back in peek form, you won't. Got me?" whispered the Master as Cameron nodded and the Master kissed him on the lips and hugged him. Turning, the Master looked at Frankie and Adam's Doctor and walked to Frankie. He cupped her face in his hand while Adam's Doctor glared at him and he smiled. "You should be honored that your little brother is so protective of you. Now, who wants a drink?"

They watched as the Master walked to the bar while Frankie slid her hands onto Adam's Doctor's shoulders and he sighed.

----------------------------------------

The lift doors opened while the Toclafane led Alan, Rose, the Doctor, Rain, Awinita, Mingxia, Jack, Donna, Jenny, Lucy and Adam's Jack down the hallway and Alan looked at Adam's Jack. He winked at Alan as Alan rolled his eyes and they walked down the hallway. The Doctor held onto Rain as the Toclafane floated around them and they stopped in front of the doors. The Doctor saw the Master sitting at the desk when the Master stood up and walked around the other side of the desk.

"What the hell?!" asked the Master as he walked to the wheelchair and turned it toward the doors. "Who's that?!

The Doctor and Adam's Doctor looked at each other as Adam's Doctor blinked and tiled his head.

'_Adam?' _thought Adam's Doctor.

"Are you all right?" asked the Doctor and Adam's Doctor nodded.

"Who are you?!" demanded the Master as he walked toward him then stopped when Alan appeared in the doorway. "Oh, come on, this is getting ridiculous! Three of you?!"

Adam's Doctor looked at Alan as Alan waved to him and he waved back.

"Mister Master, this one destroyed the birthing room!" said the Toclafane as it bumped into Alan and Alan turned around, glaring at it.

"Hey, watch it!" shouted Alan.

"Brother, I don't think it's a good idea to make him mad," said the Doctor.

"Brother?! You're his brother?!" asked the Master, getting confused.

"Yep. Now, be a good psycho and give us that Doctor," said Alan as the Master walked to him and locked eyes with him. Alan's eyes went black as the Master backed up and nearly tripped over the doorway.

"Who are you?!" whispered the Master and Alan smiled, walking closer.

"I'm Alonzo Arthur Timelord. I'm a Time Lord. I have a British/Gallifreyan/Navajo citizenship and I'm the man who's going to kick your ass if you don't give him to us. You got a problem with that?"

"Oh, I cannot believe you just said that," said the Doctor, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, 'I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm nine hundred and three years old and I'm the man who's going to save your life and all six billion on the planet below. You got a problem with that?' just didn't sound right, if you know what I mean."

"Well, you can't just go around stealing my quotes if you're going to butcher them like that."

"I didn't butcher it!"

"Yes, you did."

"I did not!"

"Um, guys, this isn't the time to fight," said Mingxia, pointing to a very confused Master, who's mouth was open and his eyes went from Alan to the Doctor and back.

"Harry?" asked Lucy as she opened her eyes and looked at Alan then the Doctor. "Oh, there're two of you."

"Well, actually, there's three of us," said Alan as she smiled at him and placed her head on the Doctor's shoulder.

"I get it. You cloned yourself! My clever, clever boy!" whispered Lucy and kissed the Doctor's cheek, making Rain growl. Sighing, the Master looked at them and pointed with his hands at the doorway. Standing back, he watched them going into the room while Adam's Doctor looked at Alan and the Doctor and Alan walked to him, kneeling next to the wheelchair.

"Adam?" whispered Adam's Doctor.

"No, I'm Alan," said Alan, smiling.

"Where Adam?" whispered Adam's Doctor.

"We left him at home because, well, with him being half-human, we didn't want him to get hurt."

"Then who's that?" asked Adam's Doctor, pointing to the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor," said the Doctor.

"You're…me?!"

"Yep," whispered the Doctor, popping the "p" .

"Hello, remember me?!" asked the Master as they looked at him and Alan stood up, standing near the wheelchair. "Now, I have been very patient so will someone tell me what is going on?"

"I think I know," said Cameron as he walked to the desk and sat on it, folding his legs under him. "You see, this one is your Doctor and those two are from a different dimension where the Doctor and his clone work together to fight bad arses like you. Same goes with Captain Sex Toy over there."

"My, aren't we a smart little sidekick," said Alan, walking to the desk and patted Cameron on the head.

"Fuck off," said Cameron, getting off the desk and walked to the Master.

"Is this true?" asked Lucy, looking at the Doctor.

"Yep," said the Doctor.

"Then would you mind putting me down?" asked Lucy as he did and she walked to the wheelchair, sitting on Adam's Doctor's lap.

"As for the others, I think those two are married to these two," said Cameron as he pointed to Rose and Rain and the Master walked to them, taking their hands and looked at the wedding rings.

"What a stupid looking engagement ring," said the Master as he looked at the Stitch ring Rose was wearing and she growled at him.

"Oi, back off, I like it!" said Rose and he smirked at her.

"Let me guess. HIS clone sent for you and you're here to rescue him," said the Master, walking to the wheelchair and pushed Lucy onto the floor.

"Hey!" said the Doctor as he helped Lucy off the floor and she held him. Rain looked at Hoshi as she looked at the Master and Rain noticed that she was smiling.

'_What is she smiling at?' _thought Rain while the Master walked to the desk and Cameron hopped off it, following him to the high back chair. Sitting, the Master placed his hands behind his head and carefully placed his feet on the desk.

"Do you know what's funny? Your plan almost worked. If HE hadn't blown up the processing room, you might have succeeded in rescuing him," said the Master, pointing to Alan.

"Maybe he's a copy of a copy of a copy of a copy," said Cameron and the Master looked at him with a puzzled look. "You know, he's not too bright."

The Master laughed while Alan growled and the Master looked at Hoshi. Tilting his head, he smiled and wiggled his finger for her to come closer. She walked toward the desk when the Doctor stood in front of her and glared at the Master.

"Leave her alone!" shouted the Doctor.

"Didn't my sister tell you, Doctor-san, that some kitsune are tricksters?" asked Hoshi as she changed form and darted by him, standing near the high back chair. The Master laughed as Hoshi stroked his hair and Cameron leaned on the high back chair.

"Gotcha!" said Cameron and both Doctor and Adam's Doctor felt their hearts sink to their feet.


	19. Chapter 19

Old Enemy, New Friends

----------------------------------------

Chapter Nineteen

The Doctor felt his hearts slamming in his chest as the Master got off the chair and walked around to the front of the desk. Cameron sat on the chair as he placed his feet on the desk and the Master turned, glaring at him. Sitting up, Cameron shrugged as the Master rolled his eyes then looked back at the Doctor.

"Hoshi, why are you doing this?!" asked Jenny as Hoshi snorted and the Master kissed Hoshi's hand.

"Oh, Hoshi and I have been doing things like this for a very long time. Haven't we, my dear?" asked the Master, smiling.

"Hai, Koschei-san and I have been friends ever since he was a small boy," said Hoshi, nodding.

"Best pet I ever had," said the Master as she glared at him and he laughed. "Ok, sorry, you weren't a pet. Now, to recap, YOU are MY Doctor and YOU are the Doctor from a different dimension."

The Doctor and Adam's Doctor nodded and the Master looked at Alan and Adam.

"You two, on the other hand, are clones just like me! Well, like this body. What to do with you?! Oh, never mind. I also know that you two are married to these two. Mind telling me who you are? No, wait, let me guess! The blonde has to be Rose."

"How did you know?" asked Rose.

"Pfffffffffffffffffffft, he had your picture, or would that be his Rose's picture, in his jacket pocket. He'd take it out, looked at it then cry. 'Rose, oh Rose, I'm so sorry!'," said the Master, dramatically, and the Doctor and Adam's Doctor growled. "It was so pathetic!"

"Oi, watch your mouth!" shouted Rose as he laughed then wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, did I hurt his pet ape's feelings?! Here, Girl, want a banana?!" asked the Master, wiggling a finger at her and the Doctor had to stop Alan from punching the Master in the face.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Rain.

"Button it, Pocahontas!" said the Master. Fire flashed in the Doctor's eyes when he walked to the Master and punched him in the balls. The Master gasped as he held onto his crotch and fell to his knees. The Toclafane took aim as the Master held up a hand and blinked the tears out of his eyes. "N-no! Don't kill him!"

"But he has hurt the Mister Master!" said the Toclafane.

"He i-isn't any good to me dead," said the Master while Cameron helped him up and held him. The Master looked at them when he smiled and looked from Rain and Rose to Cameron. "Cameron, dear boy, I know that you're not into girls but would you like to join me in a four way?"

"Well, I am not gay as much as bisexual, so, aye, I won't mind," said Cameron as he leered at Rain and she growled.

"Take those two up to my quarters," said the Master then looked at Lucy. "Take her as well."

"We're having a five way?"

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, she's going to watch!" said the Master, smiling, then looked at the Toclafane. Nodding, he watched as the Toclafane floated to Rain and Rose and they looked at the Doctor and Alan. The Doctor felt his hearts clenching in his chest as they were led out of the room and the Master looked at them. "Now, take the women and place them in the other room, take the freaks and put them back in Cameron's lab and take the Time Lord Trio to the White Room. Oh, I want you have them remove their clothes and do a complete body scan."

"Does Mister Master want all of them to disrobe?" asked the Toclafane.

"Yes!" said the Master, rolling his eyes.

The Toclafane bopped up and down as some of them headed for Mingxia, Jenny, Donna, Frankie and Awinita and led them to the door. Cameron ran to the door as he opened it and they went inside the room. He closed the door as the Toclafane led Jack and Adam's Jack out of the room and the Master placed his hands on the arms of the wheelchair, locking eyes with Adam's Doctor.

"You know, I should have had your lady friend brought up to my room, too. Just imagine what I could do to her!" purred the Master as Adam's Doctor growled at him and the Master patted the top of his head. Jerking his head toward the door, the Master, Hoshi and Cameron left the room and the Doctor, Adam's Doctor and Alan looked at the Toclafane.

"Move!" said the Toclafane as the Doctor walked behind the wheelchair and they left the room.

-------------------------------------------

Jamie sat on Adam's lap as they watched the television but Jamie kept looking at the doorway and sighed. Adam's Rose was furious that Adam's Pete had taken Adam's Jackie and Adam's Tony to a wedding of one of his clients and he asked her to tape it so they could watch it when they got back. Suddenly a bright filled the room as they covered their eyes and Imiko appeared in front of them.

"Who are you?" asked Adam, placing Jamie on the couch and stood up.

"I am Imiko," said Imiko, bowing

"You're the kitsune Alan told us about?" asked Adam's Rose.

"Hai,"

"What's wrong?" asked Adam.

"I came to tell you that we have been deceived."

"What are you talking about?" asked Adam's Rose.

"I have just been informed that my sister has tricked us."

"What do you mean?" asked Adam.

"It is true that a great evil is loose on your Doctor's world but, regrettably, my sister…"

"Let me guess. Hoshi works for the Master," said Adam as Imiko lowered her head and slowly nodded.

"What are we going to do?!" asked Adam's Rose as she got off the couch and walked to Adam.

"You will do nothing. It is my error that has landed my friends in danger and I assure you that I will not only rescue them but your Doctor as well. But, to do so, I need something from you," said Imiko as she walked to Adam's Rose and she blinked.

"Back off!" shouted Adam.

"I am not going to hurt her."

"What are you going to do?" whispered Adam's Rose as Imiko smiled and brushed back some of Adam's Rose's hair.

"I need the Bad Wolf," whispered Imiko as a golden light filled Adam's Rose's eyes and she slowly tilted her head.

"_What do you want?" _asked a soft inhuman voice.

"Goddess, I have need of you," said Imiko, bowing.

"_What do you wish me to do?" _

"My family and a closer friend of your host are in great danger. Will you help me?"

"_Yes," _said the voice as they looked at Adam's Rose and the children ran to Adam, who knelt down and held them.

"Daddy, what is that?" asked River.

"It's the Bad Wolf," said Adam.

"Like with the three piggies?" asked Jamie.

"No, not like that," said Adam when Adam's Rose looked at them and smiled.

"_Come to me," _said the voice as the children's eyes shined in a golden light and they let go of Adam. He reached for them as the children stood near her and they looked at Imiko.

"Leave them alone!" shouted Adam as Imiko looked at him and sighed.

"They will not be harmed," assured Imiko when she walked to the children and knelt down. Placing her fingers on their foreheads, Imiko closed her eyes and a golden light sparkled on her fingers. She moved her fingers back as two long thread of golden light floated out of them and floated as two small balls of light in the air. Adam's Rose held the children when Imiko walked to her and they locked eyes. Suddenly a bight golden light surrounded Adam's Rose then moved away and a large golden wolf appeared next to her.

"_Come," _said the Bad Wolf as a bright light filled the air and Adam covered his eyes. When the light died down, Imiko, the Bad Wolf, Adam, Adam's Rose and the children had disappeared


	20. Chapter 20

Old Enemy, New Friends

----------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty

The light dimmed as Adam, River, Jamie and Adam's Rose blinked and Adam picked Jamie up. Imiko looked down the hallway as she waved for them to follow her and they walked down the hallway. Adam's Rose noticed the security cameras as Imiko snapped her fingers and the red lights blinked off.

"Come," whispered Imiko as they nodded and continued down the hallway. The Bad Wolf walked near Adam's Rose as she looked down at it and it tilted its head to one side.

"_Do not fear, My Host, no harm will come to you or your family," _said the Bad Wolf as Adam's Rose nodded when they came to a door and Imiko growled.

"What's wrong?" asked Adam.

"They are in there," said Imiko as Adam walked to the door when the Bad Wolf walked in front of him and gently pushed him back.

"_Allow me," _said the Bad Wolf, nodding then went through the door. They heard loud voices, screaming then loud banging sound when the door clicked open and Adam carefully peeked inside the room. The Toclafane lay on the floor as smoke rose from the shells and the Bad Wolf walked to him. He watched as the Bad Wolf walked to Adam's Rose then looked at Jenny, Donna, Frankie, Mingxia and Awinita, who were covering themselves with their clothes.

"Dad?" asked Jenny.

"No, Adam, are you all right?" asked Adam.

"Yeah, we're fine," said Donna as she ducked behind the door and started dressing.

"How did you get here?" asked Mingxia.

"I brought them," said Imiko as she walked inside the room and they smiled at her.

"Who are you?" asked Frankie.

"This is Imiko. She's a friend," said Jenny as she pulled her tee shirt down and Imiko nodded.

"Where are your Doctor, your Rose, Rain, your Jack and Alan?" asked Adam's Rose.

"The Master has Rain and Rose, Jack was taken to some lab and my dad and uncle were taken to this white room."

"Great," sighed Adam.

"We also found your Jack. The Master's pet lab rat cut him into pieces," said Donna.

"What?!" asked Adam's Rose and Donna explained that he was all right and they were able to put him back together.

"Did you find Uncle?" asked River.

"Yes," said Donna.

"Is he all right?" asked Adam.

"He was in a wheelchair the last we saw him," said Awinita.

"Why was he in a wheelchair?" asked Adam's Rose.

"He's still recovering from his coma," said Frankie.

"He was in a coma?!"

"What's a coma?" asked Jamie.

"He was sleeping for a really long time," said Adam as Jamie placed his head on Adam's shoulder and sighed.

"Is he going to be all right?" asked Adam's Rose.

"Yeah, he's going to be fine," said Frankie, smiling. Both Adam and Adam's Rose noticed that Frankie had feelings for Adam's Doctor as Adam softly laughed and Adam's Rose nudged him.

"Come!" said Imiko as they left the room and the Bad Wolf sniffed the floor. Nodding to Imiko, Imiko closed her eyes and a bright light filled the hallway. The red lights clicked on the security cameras as the guards looked at the screens and one of them sighed.

"See, I told you it was a glitch," said the guard and the other guard nodded, going back to his comic book.

-----------------------------------------------

Jack sighed while Adam's Jack sat on the bench and the Toclafane floated by the window in the door. He paced the room while Adam's Jack watched him and smiled. Jack felt his eyes on him as he turned and the Adam's Jack looked at the floor.

"What's the matter?" asked Jack.

"It's nothing," said Adam's Jack.

"Come on, tell me."

"I miss Yan. My Yan. We were celebrating our anniversary when that nut grabbed me. Ok, I admit it was stupid to take him home with us but…"

"Look, he's cute, I'll give you that. You were just being…you."

"I don't know what he did to Yan! I don't know if he's still alive! If he's dead…" shouted Adam's Jack and Jack placed his hands on Adam's Jack's shoulders.

"When we get out of here, I promise the Doctor will take you home. If Yan's dead then I will personally kill that little shit!" said Jack, sitting next to him and held him. Suddenly a bright light flared and they heard a loud scream and the sound of metal tearing. When the light faded and they could see again, they saw the door open and Imiko walked inside the room. "Well, if it isn't my favorite kitsune!"

"She's a kitsune?!" asked Adam's Jack as he got off the bench and looked around for a weapon.

"Chill, Jack, she's on our side," said Adam as he walked in the room and they looked at him.

"Doc?!" asked Adam's Jack.

"No, Adam, now where are your clothes?"

"They were in the hallway," said Adam's Rose as she came inside the room and walked to Adam.

"Wait, how did you get away from the Master?" asked Adam's Jack.

"This is MY Rose," said Adam, placing his arm around her waist. Nodding, Jack and Adam's Jack took their clothes as they went to get dressed and the others came into the room.

"Uncle Jack!" shouted the children as Adam's Jack knelt down and held his arms out. Hugging them, Adam's Jack cried and rocked back and forth. They waited for him to calm down as he picked Jamie up and they headed for the doors. Looking down at the smoking tattered shells, Adam's Jack kicked one when the Bad Wolf sniffed the floor then looked at them. Nodding at Imiko, Imiko closed her eyes and a bright light filled the hallway, causing them to vanish.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Adam's Doctor watched as the Doctor paced the room and Alan sat on the ground. The room was completely white and he couldn't remember where the door was. He remembered when he, his Jamie and his Zoe faced a different Master in a world where fairytale characters came to life and his Jamie and his Zoe had been lured into a place similar to this. He blinked as he looked at the Doctor and noticed that he wasn't as tense as he was.

"You ok over there?" asked Alan, getting off the ground and walked to him. Adam's Doctor noticed that Alan had the same relaxed look to him as he knelt down next to the wheelchair and placed his hand on top of his.

"I was just thinking how different the two of us are," said Adam's Doctor, looking over at the Doctor.

"Yeah, you remind me of how he used to be. How come you and Adam haven't bonded?"

"Well, we do talk to each other telepathically."

"That's not the same as being totally bonded."

"Maybe it's because he's not a Time Lord."

"Ah, that's easy to fix. See, I used the chameleon arch to change into a Time Lord and our friend, Imiko, she's a kitsune, she's not like Hoshi though, changed my Rose and the rest of my family into Time Lords and Time Ladies."

While Adam's Doctor thought things over, a bright light suddenly filled the room as they closed their eyes and the Doctor grunted when Jenny ran to him and hugged him. He opened his eyes as he smiled at her and the Doctor looked over at Adam and Adam's Rose, who had covered the children's eyes.

"Well, it's about time!" teased the Doctor.

"Oi, zip it, Skinny!" said Donna as he laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Allow me, Doctor-san," said Imiko as she snapped her fingers and they smiled, seeing that they were dressed. Frankie had closed her eyes when Mingxia tapped her and she looked at Adam's Doctor. Walking to the wheelchair, she knelt down and he smiled at her.

"Are you all right?" whispered Frankie as he nodded when the Toclafane sailed toward them and the Bad Wolf growled. A bright light filled the air as they covered their eyes and the Toclafane screamed. One by one, the Toclafane exploded as Adam and Adam's Rose held onto the children and the Bad Wolf sneezed, shaking its head. With Frankie's help, Adam's Doctor stood up and walked to Adam as they looked at each other and he held his arms out. Adam hugged him as they sank to the ground and Adam's Doctor started crying. Adam's Rose and the children walked to them when they held him and he whispered how much he missed and loved them. After a few minutes, Adam's Doctor calmed down as Adam helped him up and looked at the others.

"Donna?" asked Adam's Doctor as she walked to him and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, but not yours," said Donna.

"I figured as much. My Donna would have ripped into me for being so stupid for letting the Master capture me," said Adam's Doctor as Donna hugged him and whispered in his ear that she would have if had been her, making him laugh. His hearts sped up when he saw Jenny and she walked to him as he let go of Donna. She hugged him as he shook and she hushed him. She let go of him as he sadly smiled at her and stroked her cheek.

"I'm glad that, in one dimension, you're still alive," whispered Adam's Doctor.

"You never know, she could be alive in this one. Have you ever tried looking for her?" asked Jenny.

"No, I haven't but, after seeing you, I might."

"_Come," _said the Bad Wolf as he looked at it then at Adam's Rose and she nodded.

"Wait, I don't want the children involved," said Adam's Doctor as the Bad Wolf looked at them and blinked.

"I will send them to the TARDIS, Doctor-san," said Imiko as she waved her hands and the children vanished. They watched the Bad Wolf while it sniffed the ground then looked at Imiko and sneezed, nodding. Closing her eyes, Imiko waved her hands and a bright light appeared. The light flared as they closed their eyes then vanished as the light faded.


	21. Chapter 21

Old Enemy, New Friends

----------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-One

The Master frowned while the Toclafane screamed and slammed into each other.

"What the hell is wrong with them?!" demanded the Master while Cameron and Hoshi tried to catch one of the Toclafane and it slammed into the wall, exploding into tiny pieces.

"I don't know!" said Cameron as Rain, Rose and Lucy watched him trying to approach a Toclafane but its weapons appeared and it spun around in a circle, screaming.

"Goldpaingoldpaingoldpaingoldpaingoldpain…" said the Toclafane, shooting lasers at the others and the Master, Cameron, Hoshi, Rose, Rain and Lucy dropped to the floor, covering their heads.

"Gold pain?" whispered Rain and Rose shrugged. Suddenly a bright light filled the hallway as they lowered their heads and the Toclafane screamed. The light faded as they looked up and the smoking shells lay on the floor. The Master slowly stood up as he looked at the Doctor, Adam's Doctor, Alan, Adam, Jack, Adam's Jack, Jenny, Donna, Awinita, Frankie, Mingxia, Adam's Rose, Imiko and the Bad Wolf and he blinked.

"Nonononononono!" shouted the Master as Lucy, Rain and Rose looked up and Rain and Rose smiled. The Doctor and Alan walked to them as they helped them off the floor and the Doctor looked at the Bad Wolf.

"Where did that come from?" whispered Rose.

"Don't know," whispered Alan as the Master growled and ran for the Doctor, knocking him to the floor.

"No fair! I won! I WON!" shouted the Master as he choked the Doctor when Alan ran to him and pulled him off of the Doctor. Rain ran to him as she helped him up and the Master tried to get free.

"You ok, Sprinkle?" whispered Rain as he nodded and rubbed his sore throat. Cameron roared as he ran into Alan, who let go of the Master, and Alan turned around, slamming Cameron into the wall.

"Back off!" shouted Alan when Adam's Jack reached into the pocket of his long coat and took out a gun, aiming it at the Master's head.

"NO!" shouted Lucy as she ran to the Master, pushing him out of the way just as Adam's Jack fired the gun. The world seemed to slow down as the bullet entered the right side of Lucy's head then exploded out the left side and blood, tissue and blood splattered on the walls and the floor. Lucy's body twitched then dropped to the floor as they looked at Adam's Jack and the Master's eyes went dark.

"You bastard!" roared the Master as he ran toward Adam's Jack when he slammed into solid air and his nose shattered. He held onto his nose when he looked at the Bad Wolf and its eyes shined in a red light. Growling, it moved toward him when they locked eyes and the Master felt its mind creeping into his. Suddenly a bright light encircled him and he pressed his hands against the light.

"Release him!" growled Hoshi, changing into her kitsune form.

"Silence!" shouted Imkio as she walked to her and slapped her hard enough to make her head snap back.

"How dare you!" shouted Hoshi when the Master screamed and they looked at him. He started fading when Cameron roared and ran toward the light.

"Cameron! No!" shouted Frankie as the Doctor ran at him and tackled him to the floor. Cameron screamed for the Master as the light flared and they closed their eyes. The light faded as they opened their eyes and saw that the Master was gone.

"_So it ends," _said the Bad Wolf.

"I guess you'll be going back inside me, eh?" asked Adam's Rose and the Bad Wolf walked to her, sliding her hand onto its head.

"_No, I am afraid I have to leave but I will always remember you," _said the Bad Wolf then vanished and Adam held onto Adam's Rose. Slowly getting out of the wheelchair, Adam's Doctor walked to where the Master had been standing when he carefully knelt down and looked at the gold ring on the floor. Before he could move, Hoshi howled as an ice cold wind filled the room and a blinding white light flared, making them cover their eyes again.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy?!" asked River as Adam felt her shaking him and he opened his eyes. Blinking, he looked at the ceiling as the TARDIS hummed around him and he slowly sat up. The others were slowly getting off the floor as Adam's Rose helped him up and River and Jamie hugged his legs. Frankie held onto Adam's Doctor as Cameron glared at them and Adam's Doctor slowly opened his hand. The gold ring wasn't in his hand and he sighed.

"Is everyone all right?" asked the Doctor as Rain held onto him and they nodded.

"Wait, where did Hoshi go?!" asked Jack as they looked around and Imiko growled.

"Do not worry, Jack-san, my family will find her no matter where she hides," said Imiko, bowing.

"Uncle!" shouted the children as Adam's Doctor looked at them and smiled. Carefully, Adam's Doctor knelt on the floor as they ran to him and he felt the tears in his eyes. Drawing them into a hug, he kissed them and whispered how much he loved them as he rocked them and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm mad at you," whispered Jamie as he looked at him and blinked.

"I'm sorry that I scared you," whispered Adam's Doctor.

"Not for that. You missed seeing me on tv!" said Jamie.

"You were on tv?!" asked Adam's Doctor.

"Don't worry, we taped it," laughed Adam.

"_My Doctor, is that you?" _asked Adam's TARDIS as he looked up and blinked.

"Yes, it's me," said Adam's Doctor.

"_My Doctor, my mother…she's…she's…" _said Adam's TARDIS then became quiet and he looked at Adam.

"_You must forgive her. She is still grieving," _said the TARDIS and Adam's Doctor blinked.

"Grieving? Does that mean…?"

"I am so sorry," said the Doctor as he saw the tears in Adam's Doctor's eyes and the children held him tighter. No one moved while he cried and the TARDISes sent love and comfort into his mind. Adam, Adam's Rose and Frankie walked to him when they knelt down and held him and Alan titled his head toward the hallway. Leaving the room, The Doctor and Alan held onto Rain and Rose and all of them headed down the hallway.

-------------------------------------------------------

The clouds were black as the cold wind whipped the dead leaves on the dead trees and the soft song echoed in the air. The remains of other TARDISes lay scattered around them as they stood near the torches and the torchlight shimmered in the semi darkness. No word was said as they watched Adam's Doctor walk to his TARDIS and the torch flickered in his hand. He said a soft prayer then lit the wood on fire and stood back. The song rose while they watched Adam's Doctor's TARDIS burning and the wind blew through their hair. The fire finally died as they walked slowly away and the song grew quiet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Days turned into weeks while the Doctor and his family stayed at the mansion and Frankie had agreed to come back to Pete's World with them. Cameron had disappeared after the funeral and Adam's Doctor had assured Frankie that they'd find him. Jack escorted Adam's Jack home and Adam's Jack's Ianto was shocked to find out there were two Jacks. Jack didn't mind when Adam's Jack's Ianto kissed him and made him promise to never let Adam's Jack bring strange men home…no matter how cute they are.

---------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor walked through the garden when he saw Adam's Doctor sitting on a lounge and walked closer.

"Well, you look a whole lot better," said the Doctor, smiling and Adam's Doctor laughed.

"I feel a whole lot better," said Adam's Doctor as the Doctor sat on the other lounge and picked some lint off his jacket.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Adam said I can have his TARDIS but I don't think I'll do that."

"Why not?" asked the Doctor, raising his eyebrow.

"Maybe I'm just tired of all this. I'm sure you can understand what I went through after leaving Rose and Alan behind."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yeah, I do understand. Lucky for you that the Valeyard didn't get hold of you and try to use you as a weapon," said the Doctor as he told him about the Valeyard and Adam's Doctor gasped.

"That sick bastard!"

"Yep, anyway, I think maybe you should just do what I did and just take a break from everything. Look what doing that did for me!"

"Yeah, you got a wonderful wife and a great family."

"And you could too if you'd bond with Adam and his family."

"I had this conversation with that brother of yours."

"Well, come on then, let's get you bonded," said the Doctor, standing up and Adam's Doctor stood up. They walked down the path as the Doctor contacted Alan and told him to gather the others in the TARDIS.

-----------------------------------------------

The warm breeze blew through the silver leaves while Alan and the others stood near the trees, wearing white robes and gold sandals, and Rose looked at him.

"What's going on?" asked Rose and he shrugged.

"Oh my god!" gasped Donna as they saw the Doctor walking closer with Adam, Adam's Doctor, the children and Adam's Rose and all of them wearing white robes and gold sandals. The Doctor was wearing a red velvet robe, red leather boots and red Time Lord headgear. Frankie was wearing a blue robe and sandals and little white flowers were in her hair.

"No laughing!" said the Doctor as they stopped in front of them and turned, looking at Adam's Doctor.

"Time Lord, step forward," said the Doctor with a serious tone as Adam's Doctor walked closer and clenched his jaw from trying not to laugh.

"Don't you laugh either," whispered the Doctor and Adam's Doctor nodded. "Time Lord, we have brought you here today to offer you entrance into our family. Do you wish to join us?"

"Yes," said Adam's Doctor as the Doctor places his fingers on either side of his head and they closed their eyes. Adam's Doctor gasped as he felt the others sending love and joy into his mind and the tears trickled down his cheeks. He blinked as he opened his eyes and smiled at the Doctor.

"Welcome Te'lesau," said the Doctor as they hugged and softly laughed. "Now we ask for the next member of your family to join us. Step forward, Adam…uh…"

"…David Storm," said Adam.

"Really?! Hmmm. Step forward, Adam David Storm."

Adam walked to him as he tried not to laugh and the Doctor wiggled a finger at him. Standing straighter, Adam locked eyes with him and the Doctor placed his hands on Adam's shoulders.

"Though not a full Time Lord, we offer you entrance into our family. Do you wish to join us?"

"Yes but I would like to join with my brother first," said Adam. Adam's Doctor walked to him when he placed his hands on the sides of Adam's head and they closed their eyes. Adam felt Adam's Doctor in his head as he sent the one thing Adam thought he'd never feel and shivered.

'_I love you, Te'lesau,' _thought Adam's Doctor as they hugged and patted each other on the back. Letting go, Adam looked at the Doctor and nodded. The Doctor placed his fingers on the side of Adam's head as he felt the others sending love and joy into his head but frowned when he couldn't send it back.

"Adam-san, if you'd like, I could make you a Time Lord," said Imiko as she walked to him and smiled. Adam looked at Adam's Rose when she nodded and he sighed.

"We talked about doing something like this last night. So, if it's ok with you, we'd like to take a rain check."

"I understand," said Imiko, nodding.

"Hold on," said the Doctor when Rain walked closer, carrying a box in her hands, and he opened the box. Taking out five crystals, he placed them in Adam's hand and Adam looked at them then noticed that five new crystals appeared in the box. "I was going to save these until the end. Imiko gave me these crystals to give to anyone that wants to become a Time Lord or a Time Lady. All you have to do is break it open and you'll become one. There's one for each of you."

'_I'll give you one for Frankie. You know…just in case,' _thought the Doctor after setting up a privacy block and Adam's Doctor nodded.

'_If she does, I hope you let her into your family,' _thought Adam's Doctor.

'_Of course, the more the merrier.' _

"Now, Rose Marion Tyler-Storm, step forward, " said the Doctor.

Adam's Rose walked closer when she stood in front of him and giggled.

"Blimey, what's with the giggling?! This is a serious ceremony!" said the Doctor. "Now, do you wish to join our family?"

"Yes, but I wish to bond with him first," said Adam's Rose, pointing to Adam's Doctor. He walked to her as he placed his fingers on either side of her head and closed his eyes. She gasped when she felt him in her head and smiled. Opening his eyes, he hugged her and whispered that he loved her.

"Ok, my turn!" said the Doctor as he placed his fingers on the side of her head and closed his eyes. She felt the others as well as he opened his eyes and hugged her.

"I think it's the hat," whispered Adam's Rose as he rolled his eyes and gave her cheek a little kiss.

"Now, will River Donna Storm step forward?"

River walked to him when he knelt down on the red grass and she looked up at the burnt orange sky.

"This is Gallifrey, right?" asked River.

"Yep, now do you wish to join our family?"

"Yeah!" said Rain, smiling.

"Don't you want to join with him first?" asked the Doctor, pointing to Adam's Doctor.

"We already are!"

"What?"

"Watch!" said Rain as she slid her fingers under the headgear then placed her fingers on the sides of the Doctor's head, locking eyes with him. She frowned when she couldn't feel him in her head and sniffed. "It didn't work!"

"What were you trying to do?"

"She was trying to connect with your mind. She's been able to do that since she was a baby," said Adam's Rose as he patted River's head and smiled.

"I can hear and feel Mummy, Daddy, Uncle, Nanna, Grandpa and Jamie," said River.

"I see, well, it didn't work because I have mental blocks up," said the Doctor when he placed his fingers on the sides of her head and they locked eyes. She giggled when she felt him tickling her mind and hugged him.

"Um, if he's Uncle, what do I call you?"

"Jamie called him "Uncle Doctor"," said Adam.

""Uncle Doctor"? I like it. Ok, from now on, I am your Uncle Doctor!" said the Doctor and she nodded. Hugging her, the Doctor looked at Jamie and smiled. "Finally, will…"

"James Robert Storm!" said Jamie, proudly.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" whispered the Doctor.

"He was named after Jamie McCrimmon," said Adam and the Doctor mouthed "Oh!".

"James Robert Storm, please step forward," said the Doctor as Jamie walked to him and they looked at each other. "Are you connected to your family, too?"

"Yep!" said Jamie, popping the "p" and the Doctor ruffled his hair.

"Do you wish to join our family?"

"Yep!" said Jamie and the Doctor placed his fingers on the sides of Jamie's head, closing his eyes. Jamie smiled as he felt the others in his head and the Doctor opened his eyes. "That was neat!"

The Doctor hugged him when the children ran to Adam and Adam's Rose and the Doctor stood up.

"Let it be known that these five are now members of my family and are under my protection!" said the Doctor as the others clapped and cheered. Nodding, the Doctor led them out of the room as Jamie and River held his hands and pink clouds floated slowly in the sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, it's time to go!" said the Doctor as he opened the doors and stood in the doorway. Adam's TARDIS sat next to the TARDIS as they softly said their goodbyes and the TARDIS assured her that they would see each other again. Everyone hugged and said their goodbyes as Alan gave Adam the sonic screwdriver he made for him and Adam's Rose gave Rose a copy of Jamie being on David's show. She also gave Rain a box and Rain thanked her. The Doctor stood back as they walked inside and he looked at Adam's Doctor. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yep!" said Adam's Doctor, popping the "p" and held onto Frankie. Nodding, the Doctor waved to them then closed the doors. Everyone backed up as the TARDIS slowly vanished and Adam's Doctor looked at Frankie. "Are we ok?"

"Yep," said Frankie, popping the "p" and he moved closer, kissing her lips. She didn't resist as he held her head in his hands and Adam sighed, leading the children and Adam's Rose inside his TARDIS and closed the doors behind them.


	22. Chapter 22

Old Enemy, New Friends

----------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Two

The door opened while Adam's Rose walked along the path and held onto the box in her hands. Walking to the glade, she saw River and Frankie playing with the chibis when the chibi of Adam's Doctor saw her and jumped up and down, pointing at her.

"Hi Mummy!" said River as Adam's Rose sat down next to her and placed the box down next to them. "What's in there?"

"It's a surprise," said Adam's Rose. The chibi of Adam's Doctor climbed up onto the box when it placed its head down and blinked. It knocked on the box when something knocked back and it meeped, falling back onto its bottom. It stood up as it made meeping sounds and the others gathered around them. "I guess you better open it."

Nodding, River removed the chibi of Adam's Doctor and opened the lid. Suddenly eleven chibis popped up as they looked around and River squealed, clapping her hands. River picked up the chibi of the Doctor and placed it on the ground near the chibi of Adam's Doctor. They looked at each other then shook hands and patted each other on the shoulder. River took out the chibi of Rain and it ran to the chibi of Doctor and the chibi of Adam's Doctor then stopped. The chibi of the Doctor held up its hand, showing a small gold ring on its finger, and the chibi of Rain hugged it. River took out the chibis of Mingxia, Awinita and Donna and the chibi of Adam's Doctor hugged the chibi of Donna. River told it that it wasn't its Donna but it didn't care. It made a meeping sound when she took out the chibi of Jenny and didn't care that it wasn't the right one. She took out the chibi of Jack when the chibi of Adam's Doctor jumped up and down and made meeping noises. The chibi of Adam's Jack walked closer when it looked at the chibi of Jack, who winked at it, and it smiled. Rolling its eyes, the chibi of Adam's Doctor shooed it away and the chibi of Adam's Jack stuck its tongue out at it. Finally she took out the chibis of Alan and Rose and the chibi of Rose showed them the tattoo in its arm, telling them that that was how they'd know which Rose was which. The chibi of Alan didn't want to show them the tiny Stitch tattoo it had on its arm but the chibi of Rose made it show them and it rolled its eyes while the others giggled. The next chibi was of Imiko as a kitsune and River set it on the ground. The chibi of the Doctor explained what the chibi of Imiko was as they nodded and the chibi of Imiko bowed to them. The last chibi out of the box looked like Frankie as Frankie looked at Adam's Rose and mouthed "thank you". River placed the chibi of Frankie down on the ground when the chibi of Adam's Doctor made a meeping sound, running to it. Giving it a friendly hug, the chibi of Adam's Doctor looked around and gave it a quick kiss and they chibi of Frankie blushed. The chibi of Adam's Doctor wiggled its finger as it went to introduce them to the others and River crawled onto Adam's Rose's lap. "Thank you, Mummy."

"You're welcome, Sunshine," said Adam's Rose, kissing the top of her head and laughed when the chibis of Adam and Alan pulled down the pants of the chibis of Doctor and Adam's Doctor, both were wearing tiny blue boxers with spaceships on them, then ran and the chibis of Rose and Adam's Rose chased after them.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"…can't believe you're letting him stay!" shouted Adam's Jackie's voice while Adam walked down the hallway then stood against the wall.

"What do you want me to do, Jacs?! He's Adam's brother!" shouted Adam's Pete.

"He's trouble, is what he is! Look what happened! Rose and the children could have been killed!"

"Don't you think I don't know that?! Look, we have to face the fact that as long as Adam and Rose live here, so does he."

"And what about Adam? Now that he's given him his TARDIS, do you think he's going to be content with staying here?!"

"I don't know."

"I do! The moment he gets wind of something bad happening, he and Adam are going to take off and take Rose with them!"

"Rose wouldn't leave the kids."

"That's what scares me! She's as bad as they are! I'm afraid she'll just say the hell with it and take them, too!"

Alan had shown Adam how to set up privacy blocks as he felt the rage growing inside him but knew it would make things worse if he went inside. Softly growling, he headed down the hallway and left the house. He walked toward his TARDIS when he opened the doors then went inside, closing the doors behind him. Adam walked up the ramp when he saw Adam's Doctor's legs sticking out from under the control panel and he rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing, Brother?" asked Adam as he walked to the control panel and knelt down. Adam's Doctor was checking the wires while Jamie, lying on his side next to him, was holding onto the sonic screwdriver.

"I'm just installing the void crosser that my counterpart was nice enough to give me," said Adam's Doctor, looking at the wires.

"And you're helping?" asked Adam, wiggling Jamie's foot and he laughed.

"Yep!" said Jamie, popping the "p".

"He's been a great help," said Adam's Doctor, taking the sonic screwdriver from him and scanned the wires.

"_That tickles," _giggled Adam's TARDIS as it hummed around them and Adam's Doctor smiled, turning the sonic screwdriver off and handed it to Jamie.

"Well, that's enough for today. Thanks for the help."

"Y'welcome!" said Jamie, crawling toward Adam. Sitting on the floor, Adam held Jamie while Adam's Doctor crawled out and placed the panel back in place.

"Where's Rose, Frankie and River?" asked Adam.

'_Mummy, Daddy wants to know where you, River and Frankie are,' _thought Jamie while Adam and Adam's Doctor stood up and Jamie placed his head on Adam's shoulder.

'_We're in the chibi garden,' _thought Adam's Rose and Adam felt her sending her love into his mind.

'_Ah, I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere,'_ thought Adam.

'_Where do you want to go?'_

'_Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, we could go to Dizzal,' _thought Adam's Doctor.

'_What's Dizzal?' _thought River.

'_It is one of the most popular theme parks in my universe,' _thought Adam's Doctor and they felt the children getting excited.

'_Can we go, Daddy?!' _thought River and Jamie at the same time. Adam set up a privacy block while he thought about it then smiled, not caring what Adam's Pete and Adam's Jackie thought. This was HIS family and if they wanted to go to Dizzal then they were going to Dizzal.

'_Yes!' _thought Adam as the children cheered in their heads and Adam's Doctor laughed. Adam placed Jamie down as Jamie ran out of the room and Adam walked to the doors. Locking the doors, Adam walked back to the console as Adam's Doctor nodded and they started pushing buttons, turned switches and pulling levers. Smiling, Adam's Doctor flipped the main lever as Adam's TARDIS hummed happily around them and the lights flickered behind the glass.

----------------------------------------------------------

Walking inside the kitchen, the Doctor stopped when he heard something in the pantry and looked at the door. Taking out his sonic screwdriver, he walked to the pantry as he heard things falling to the floor and placed his hand on the door handle. He opened the door when his eyes went wide and six startled chibis looked at him.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" shouted the chibis as they jumped off the shelf and ran out of the kitchen. Placing his sonic screwdriver away, the Doctor ran after them then stopped when Dorothy, Elizabeth and Angel picked the chibis up and looked at him.

"Look, Daddy, we have new dollies!" said Dorothy, holding up the chibis that looked like him and Rain. Elizabeth and Angel had chibis that looked like Alan and Rose and the Doctor frowned, scratching the back of his neck.

"Where did you get them?" asked the Doctor.

"Rain gave them to us."

'_Latara, can you come here for a second?' _thought the Doctor when Rain came down the stairs and smiled after seeing the chibis.

"Ah, you found my surprise!" said Rain as she walked to him and he placed his hands on his hips.

"Where did they come from?" asked the Doctor.

"Well, I asked the other Rose to have them made because I thought the girls would like them."

"I see," said the Doctor when he knelt down and looked at the girls. "Can I borrow them for a second?"

The girls handed the chibis to the Doctor when he stood up and headed for the garage. Rain followed him as he went inside the TARDIS and she closed the doors.

"What are you doing?" asked Rain as they went down the hallway and went inside the medical bay. She watched as he placed the chibis on the examining table and the chibis looked at him. Suddenly a blue light encircled the chibis as they pressed their tiny hands against it and Rain's eyes went wide. "No, don't destroy them!"

"I'm not," said the Doctor, crinkling his nose, and the blue light shimmered while the chibis giggled and wiggled on the table. "I'm running a scan and disinfecting them. You can never be too careful."

"Oh," said Rain when the blue light faded and the Doctor picked the chibis up, heading out of the room. After coming back inside, the Doctor saw Alan, Madison and Rose sitting on the couch with three very upset little girls and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I was just making sure they were safe," sighed the Doctor, walking to the couch and knelt down. "So, these must be yours, Lady Bird."

The Doctor handed the chibis of Rain and the Doctor to her and she grabbed them away from her, holding them to her chest.

"That was mean, Daddy!" scolded Dorothy.

"I'm sorry. So, what are their names?"

"This is Rain and this is Tenny," said Dorothy and Rain and Tenny waved at the Doctor.

"Tenny?"

"Yeah, he has tennis shoes on!"

"Ah!" said the Doctor then he looked at Angel and Elizabeth, both glaring at him. "Now, which one belongs to you, Lizzie?"

The chibis in his left hand waved their arms as he smiled then handed them to Elizabeth and she took them, holding them to her chest.

"What are their names?"

"This one is Stitch and this one's Starlight," said Elizabeth and the chibis waved at him. Nodding, the Doctor handed the last two chibis to Angel, who grabbed them and held them close to her chest.

"Do you want to tell him their names?" whispered Rose.

"Their names are Alan and Rose!" said Angel, turning her body away from the Doctor so he couldn't take them again.

"Can we keep them, Daddy?" asked Dorothy.

"Of course you can. But you have to remember that they're alive. That means you have to feed them, bathe them and take very good care of them," said the Doctor.

"You mean like Blizzard, Rory and Barney?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yep, and you can't toss them around and play rough with them like your other dollies. They could really get hurt."

"No, I don't want Alan and Rose to get hurt!" said Angel and kissed the top of their heads.

"Then you promise to take extra special, super duper loving care of them?" asked Alan and the girls nodded.

"And do you promise to stay out trouble?" asked the Doctor and the chibis nodded, crossing their hearts. "Ok then."

"Thank you!" said the girls as they placed the chibis on the couch and went to give him a big hug. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around them then looked at the chibis.

'_Do not worry, Beloved, I have already placed fully equipped dollhouse in each of their bedrooms,'_ thought the TARDIS and he smiled, silently thanking her.

"You know, I found them in the pantry. Maybe we should go get them something to eat," said the Doctor as he arched his eyes brows up and the girls nodded, gently picking the chibis up. After standing up, he led them to the kitchen while Alan, Madison and Rose watched them and Alan frowned.

"Great, just what we need. More mouths to feed," sighed Alan then yelped when Rose gently whacked him on the back of the head and he shrugged.

---------------------------------

Glasgow, Scotland

"Oi, Cam, you in here?!" asked the voice as Cameron snorted awake and moved the blankets back. He looked at the ceiling when Duncan McCay walked into the doorway and leaned on the door frame. "There you are."

"Fuck off, Dunc," grunted Cameron, moving the blankets back and got out of bed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You look like shite. I'm telling you, Mate, all that late night game playing is going to kill you."

"I'm working on something," said Cameron as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and Duncan walked closer, sitting next to him.

"Look, you know that I love you, right?"

"Aye, I know you do."

"Well, why not take a break and let's go see Kev? He's got a new character he wants to show us."

"Oh, all right. Let me get washed up."

"Want some help?" asked Duncan as he kissed Cameron's neck and he sighed.

"No, now get lost, you tosser," said Cameron as Duncan stood up and looked at the box wrapped in brown paper he had in his hand.

"Oh, I forgot, there was a parcel in the box for you," said Duncan, handing him the box. He left the room as Cameron looked at the box when he opened it and saw a piece of paper. Taking the piece of paper out of the box, he opened it and blinked.

JUST ONE LAST TRICK was written on the paper as he tilted the box up to see what was inside and something fell out of the box, hitting his foot. He looked down and saw a gold ring on the carpet. Picking it up, he heard the soft voices whispering to him and blinked. Looking at the odd design on the top of the ring, Cameron slid the ring onto his finger when a sharp pain roared through his head and he screamed, falling to his knees. Duncan ran back into the room when he knelt next to him and held him. Duncan hushed him as he rocked him when Cameron looked at him and a golden light flickered in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" asked Duncan as Cameron blinked then softly smiled.

"Aye, I'm fine," said Cameron as he placed his head on Duncan's shoulder and the Master softly laughed in his head.

----------------------------------

The End….


End file.
